Sayonara Fairy Tail I wont miss you
by Blackshiki
Summary: Lucy was going on with her every day life until Natsu kicks her out of the team. Read along as Lucy finds way to get stronger and show the people that has underestimated her just how strong she can be.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy was like always sitting at the bar and drinking one of her signature strawberry milkshakes. When she heard a voice calling her. Lucy turned around and saw that it was none other than Natsu.

'Hey Natsu what wrong?'

Lucy could tell that something was bothering Natsu because he was serious. Now anyone that knew Natsu would know that he was NEVER serious.

'Lucy I just wanted to tell you something. It isn't that important. It's nothing really. But I thought that you would like to know because you are part of the guild and my partner and is really nice.'

Lucy wondered just how serious it was now that Natsu was babbling.

'Natsu just tell already.'

'Right. Well Lucy you know how Lisanna and I was good friends before she "died" yeah well the team and I was thinking that we would like her back.'

'Oh. Okay. I am fine with it Lisanna is such a nice girl and everything I just know it is going to be fun.'

'Lucy. It looks like you do not understand. We are kicking you out of the team. You were just a replacement for Lisanna and now that she is back we all want you to go.'

Lucy was on the brink of tears and was having trouble keeping them in.

'Okay Natsu.'

Lucy got up and pushed Natsu back because he was blocking her path to the Masters office. Lucy ran up the stairs two at a time and finally reached the door and knocked lightly.

'Come in.'

Lucy opened the door and walked in and sat in the chair. Sinking into it.

'Master I would like to quit Fairy tail.'

'Why my child I thought you loved it here?'

Now Master was on the brink of tears too and was shocked that one of his precious children wanted to quit the guild.

'I want to leave and get stronger Master so I can show my old team how strong I can get.'

'They called you weak?'

'No Master I just want to leave. Now Master. Please do not try to stop me I will probably come back maybe and show everyone how strong I have gotten.'

Master nodded. He understood Lucy's pain of people underestimating her. So he just did what Lucy wanted and held his shaky, trembling hand out for her to take. Lucy nodded and gave him her right hand where her guild mark was. Lucy stared as the Masters hand covered hers and when he removed it her precious guild mark was gone.

'Lucy. There are three things you must abide by now that you have Fairy tail. 1. You must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others for as long as you live. 2. You must never use former contacts met through your being in the guild for personal gain. And 3. Though our paths may have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you must never consider your own life to be something insignificant, and you must never forget about your friends for as long as you live.'

By this time both Master's and Lucy's tear were steadily flowing. Lucy took her hand away and walked to the door.

'Good bye.'

Lucy ran down the stairs went to throw open the guild doors but were beaten by someone else on the other side. Lucy looked at who the person was and saw none other than Laxus.

'Sorry.'

Was all Lucy said before pushing past him and running again back to her apartment


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy walked out of her apartment with everything packed and ready. She was leaving Magnolia on the next train that was leaving in five minutes and going where ever the wind took her. Once she was on the train she instantly thought of Team Natsu and how they used to travel to mission and how Natsu got travel sickness. Lucy stopped when she felt tears once again falling.

"I have to stop thinking about them. I will see them again one day. Maybe not as Lucy Heartfilia but I will see them again."

After a while of looking out at the window Lucy slowly drifted off to sleep.

'Ma'am you need to wake up now. The train has stopped for the last time. You need to get off.'

Lucy opened her eyes and saw that there was a train conductor standing next to her seat staring down at her.

'Fine. Where are we?'

'We are on the edge of Lukedonia Ma'am.'

'Good right where I wanted to go.'

Lucy lied to the train conductor because she could see that he was worried about her. Lucy got out of her seat and collected all of her things that has spread across the seat while she slept. Lucy walked out of the train and looked around. IT wasn't much of a train station. It was only a little shack with to benches for people to sit on. There was a forest behind the train station so Lucy headed there thinking it was a good place to start her training.

By the time Lucy was deep inside the Forest it was night and really cold. So Lucy started to look around to find a cave or something to warm herself up in. Finally after searching for what felt like to Lucy an hour but it was really twenty minutes Lucy found a large cave at the side of a waterfall. Lucy gasped at the sight and dropped her back pack and ran into the water not caring for her shoes. Lucy soon started to calm down from the excitement of finding some fresh clean water once again she started to get really cold and stumbled out of the water. Lucy walked into the cave, dragging her back pack behind her and set up a fire.

The next morning Lucy woke up with a start to a new beautiful day and walked out of the cave and jumped into the water to freshen herself up.

'Ahh this is so nice.'

After Lucy was done swimming she got out of the water and looked around for something to eat. Lucy scanned the land before stopping at a berry bush, with berries that she recognised from when she last went on a mission with Team Natsu and they had eaten these kind of berries.

"Natsu… NO STOP IT LUCY you can't think of them. They are the ones that kicked you out."

Lucy ate some more berries before she walked back into the cave and laid down on her make shift bed she had made last night half asleep.

"Alright Lucy time to start training."


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy had started running around the Forest. When she was on her way back she ran into something hard and fell back.

'Oww.'

"Are you alright little one?"

Lucy looked around. Someone had spoken to her inside of her head but she couldn't see anyone. Suddenly a bright light came from in front of Lucy and a huge Dragon appeared.

'A DRAGON!'

The Dragon looked down at the girl in front of him and smiled. Usually Humans couldn't see or feel him because of his magic and it was nice for once to be noticed. The Dragon looked down at the girl that was staring at him and looked around her body to see if she was hurt. When he saw she wasn't hurt he turned away.

'Why are you here Human?'

'Come here to train. To become stronger.'

The Dragon thought about it for a minute and then turned back around and looked at Lucy again.

'Would you like to come and train to become a ultimate Dragon slayer then?'

'YES PLEASE.'

When Lucy saw that the Dragon winced she immediately remembered how Dragons had sensitive ears.

'I am so sorry are you alright?'

"Yes. Now climb onto my back I will take you back to the cave to get your stuff and then we will be going."

'Where?'

'To the Dragon realm.'

'Okay.'

Lucy walked over to the Dragon and climbed onto his neck and laughed as he lifted high up into the sky.

'By the way what is your name Dragon?'

'Acnologia.'

'Well I am Lucy. What kind are you?'

'I am known as the apocalypse Dragon. Miss Lucy.'

'Okay.'

Lucy and Acnologia flew down to the cave and Lucy jumped off his back and ran inside the cave and packed up the things she had left out this morning but leaving her bed stuff knowing that she wouldn't need them again.

'Are you ready now Miss Lucy?'

'Yes Acnologia.'

'Good now come on and climb onto my back. I want to get to the Dragon realm as soon as I can because the training with all the Dragons will take a couple of years and then comes the secondary magic.'

'Secondary magic?'

'Yes. I have just decided then they will include. Solid script, memory make, requip, possession, archive, transformation, teleportation, living and last but not least death magic.'

'That is quite a lot of magic are you sure I can handle all of it?'

'Yes that is why we are going to train for years.'

'Wait why are you teaching me death magic I would never be able to use it?'

'Because I want to teach you it. I want make you to become the strongest mage ever.'

'And that's just what I am going to do. Don't worry gramps I will be fine.'

'Gramps?'


	4. Chapter 4

Acnologia set Lucy down onto the hard earth. Lucy looked around and was amazed by the size and the beauty of the Dragon realm.

"WOW Gramps who knew that the Dragon realm could be so beautiful."

"I know Miss Lucy. Now come on you have to come and meet the Queen."

"Why?"

"Because she has called for you."

'Okay lead the way.'

Acnologia lead Lucy through the Dragon realm to the big castle on the hill. There they went inside and when they got to the big room where the Queen was Lucy could feel an immense magic power coming from it. Acnologia pushed opened the door and they both walked in and kneeled in front of the Queen.

'You Majesty I have brought Miss Lucy Heartfilia to you.'

Lucy could feel as the Queens gaze cast upon her and started to get nervous.

'Miss Lucy please stand. You are not a dragon yet so.'

'Yet?'

'Yes when Acnologia trains you as part of his power he will teach you will able to turn into a powerful Dragon.'

'Oh.'

The Queen looked down at the innocent Human and sighed.

'Miss Lucy. You shall go back to Acnologia's cave and rest there. Tomorrow you will start your training with him. That will take two years. And then he will teach you your secondary magic which will take another year. Then you will move onto all the other Dragons and learn all of their elements. After eight years you should be done. In between each magic training you will learn hand to hand combat. Is that clear?'

'Yes.'

'Good. Acnologia take her back and I expect you take good care of Miss Lucy.'

'Yes.'


	5. Chapter 5

~8 years later~

'Miss Lucy Heartfilia you finally finished your training. You have to go and see the Queen and then leave.'

Eight years ago Lucy would have cried but now she just nodded.

'Okay Acnologia. Come with me?'

'Yes.'

Eight years ago Lucy would have climbed onto Acnologia's back but now she just mumbled some words and wings appeared on her back.

They set off to the big castle they had been to in the eight years. Once again they walked into the big room and kneeled down to the Queen.

'Your majesty Miss Lucy Heartfilia is leaving now. She has completed her training.'

'Okay. Would you like me to take you there myself Miss Lucy?'

'Okay that would be fun. By the way I have never gotten to know your name.'

'My name?'

'Miss Lucy no one has ever asked the Queen for her name.'

'It's alright Acnologia. Why would you like to hear my name Miss Lucy?'

'I am having abit of trouble figuring out my new name. So I was wondering if I could get some idea off yours. Only if that is okay Queen.'

'That is fine Miss Lucy. My name is Dara.'

'Dara hmm. How about Dara Heart. Is that alright?'

'Yes that is fine. Now we should get going Dara.'

'Yes.'

Lucy walked over to the Queen and jumped softly onto her back.

'Are you ready?'

'Yes.'

Half way there the Dragon Queen thought that it was time to talk with Lucy.

'Miss Lucy are you going to join Fairy tail again?'

'Maybe. I want to make my name be heard everywhere first. Just to show them how strong I have gotten.'

'But if you go as Dara Heart they won't know that it is you Miss Lucy.'

'I don't care about that I just want them to acknowledge that I am stronger than them.'

'Yes and you are Miss Lucy. Miss Lucy I have some advice for you.'

'What is it?'

'Choose one magic and stick to it. Hid all that magic you have and only let out 0.001% of your magic. That will be more than enough to be the strongest mage.'

'That is a great idea. Thank you I will miss you, Acnologia and all the Dragons so much say goodbye to them for me.'

'I will Miss Lucy. I have to let you go now you can use a portal to get the rest of the way.'

'Thank you Dara.'


	6. Chapter 6

After the Dragon Queen left Lucy decided to open a portal to her apartment so she could get changed and ready to face the world and make a name for herself. She walked into her apartment and changed into black shorts and a black shirt. Over the top she put on a cloak to hide her face. After she finished she looked in the mirror and saw that even though her magic and eyes have changed her hair was still blonde. Her hair reached her hips and had gotten wavy over time of constant flying, fighting and meditating. She called out her celestial spirit Cancer and instructed him to do her hair. After Cancer was done Lucy now had black hair still the same length and with red streaks running through it. She pulled out her earphones that played music even if it wasn't plugged into anything. Lucy now had a staff that she carried around everywhere and the staff made it easier to do a lot of things. It keeps most of her powerful aura inside of her, it casts large spells, it turns into a sword and it can call out her celestial spirits. Never after she got the staff from the Queen had the Dragons seen her without the staff. When she was ready she walked out of her apartment and walked to the train station. People were staring at her because of her black cloak and her black and blue staff. But Lucy just ignored them and went on the next train leading to the heart of the dark guilds.

'Excuse me Ma'am where is your destination?'

Lucy looked up slightly and saw that there were many people staring at her and that there was a train conductor leaning over her trying to see her face. Lucy ducked her head lower so he couldn't see any more than he should and the mumbled.

'To the heart of the dark guilds'

Not surprisingly everyone gasped and stared at Lucy even more and the train conductor visibly paled.

'I am going to destroy them so don't worry.'

Everyone sighed in relief and now everyone was smiling at Lucy. They had wanted the heart of the dark guild gone. The heart of the dark guilds was surrounded by a powerful magic barrier that killed anybody if the touched it except for the people in a dark guild. The dark guild members came to the villages close by the heart and took away the kids to go and work for them in the farms so the members could eat. Now that Lucy had told them that she was going to destroy it they all loved Lucy. But none of them actually spoke to Lucy because they were all still nervous about her with her black cloak and her staff.  
After hours of sitting on the train it had finally stopped and a train conductor nearly bounced over to her to tell her it was time for her to get off. Even though that sounded mean and cruel Lucy knew what he meant so she didn't take it to heart. She stood up and walked out of the train and headed towards the sign that said _keep out or you WILL die! _Lucy ignored the sign and just walked past it.  
When she reached the barrier she put her staff in front of her and her and mumbled _be gone!_ Lucy turned her staff into her sword and put it on her belt that was waiting for it and then walked forward. Not long after that a line of dark mages were in front of her and when they went to go at Lucy she just poisoned them all with her poison dragon slaying magic. Just as she was about to move forward again another line of dark mages appeared in front of her. Lucy got bored after a while of dealing with these weak mage and so she just let out another tenth of her magic power and they all dropped to the ground. Lucy smirked and once again when she went to move forward more people appeared in front of her.  
Lucy was about to knock them out but the one in the front held up his hands.

'We are not dark mages. Because you dispelled the barrier and got rid of the mages we came to take them away so you could go.'

'Who are you?'

'I am Lahar of the Knights. You are powerful would you like to come and join the knights now that you have completed your work here?'

'This is not what I came for.'

'It's not. What else is here?'

'Never mind. Take these mages away and I will contact you straight away. Before then just stay there it will be dangerous what I am getting and I don't think that you could handle that much power.'

Lahar nodded and was about to leave when he realised that he never got the girls name.

'Excuse me but what is your name?'

'My name is Dara.'

'Dara…'

'Heart.'

'Alright Dara Heart I will be waiting.'

Lahar turned around and disappeared. Lucy turned around and started to walk towards the heart of this small town. By the time she had gotten to her destination it was night but Lucy didn't care and started to look around for the objects that were here.  
Lucy looked in a small house in the back of the row of houses and saw exactly what she was looking for.

'Lahar.'

As soon as Lucy mumbled this she bent down and picked up a gem and put a barrier around it and the other powerful object. She then placed the gem inside of her coat and waited for Lahar to come.

'Have you found them?'

'Yes there they are there. I took a gem that I needed, don't worry there wasn't much use of the gem to anyone else except me and that was the only thing I took.'

'Alright.'

Lahar turned around and picked up the objects and noticed that Dara had put up barriers around them.

'Dara.'

Lahar turned around and expected to see Dara but she was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

~1 year later~

After a full year of destroying dark guilds and helping the magic council in hard jobs that they couldn't do Lucy was now one of the ten wizard saints. While still showing only 0.001% of her real power Lucy was already one of the strongest and the well-known mages in fiore and even outside of it. Over time of being at the council and being one of the ten wizard saints she had met Jura and they had talked often but never had he once seen Lucy's face all he ever saw was the cloak and the beautiful staff. He had always thought that Lucy was strong but when she had told him the amount of magic she is only letting he was shocked and called her a Monster. He now respected Lucy far more than anyone else and once he fought her and she had beaten him even without using her magic. Right now Jura was out to find Lucy because she had skipped the meeting held and he had to update her. Again. Jura found Lucy sitting next to a waterfall and had her eyes closed. As he walked up behind her she greeted him softly and waited for him to settle down before she started to say what has been on her mid for a while now.

'Dara they have once again sent be here to update you on what you have missed.'

'Okay. But I have something to say first. I am going and joining a guild.'

Jura gasped he hadn't expect this he always saw Dara as a solo person.

'Why?'

'I promised someone long ago that I would and now it is time.'

'Which one?'

'Fairy Tail.'

'Dara why would you want to join that guild you are always complaining about them and even said once that you hate them.'

'It's part of the promise.'

Jura thought about it for a little while. Jura had just quit his guild so he could concentrate on his work.

'Dara would you like me to come with you and join the guild as well?'

'You would do that?'

'Yes Dara you are an important person to me so of course I would.'

'No Jura. You have just quit a guild to concentrate on your council work so it would be rude if you say that and then go and join another guild. Just leave it for a while.'

Jura sighed like always Dara was right. So he just nodded.

'Okay I have to go now bye Jura.'

Lucy got up and started to run away from Jura.

'Bye Dara.'

Jura started to wonder what he actually came here for and when he remembered he face palmed.

'Damn it Dara got away with it again.'

Lucy stopped running when she was in front of the Fairy Tail guild hall and just to scare them she put her magic power up to 0.004%. Everyone inside the guild hall felt the enormous magic presence outside and got into their fighting stance and watched as a cloaked figure with a staff walked in and looked around. But still not letting anyone see her face. When she spotted the stairs she went to walk up them but stopped as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She sniffed and smelt that it was Natsu.

'Who are you? And what do you want?'

'I came to see Master Makarov.'

Lucy shook his hand off her shoulder and continued to walk up the stairs. When she reached Makarov's door she knocked and waited until she heard him call her in.

'Come in.'


	8. Chapter 8

Lucy walked in and sat down on the chair in front of Makarov's table.

'What can I do for you?'

'I would like to join the guild.'

Master Makarov instantly sighed in relief as he heard that she was not from the Council.

'I am part of the Council.'

She just read me like a book who is she?

'What is your name child?'

'Dara Heart.'

'Dara Heart. One of the ten wizard saints?'

'Yes Master Makarov.'

'What type of magic do you use?'

'Under certain circumstances I would like to keep that a secret.'

'Alright. Where would you like the guild mark and what colour?'

'Black and on my stomach next to the right of my belly button.'

'Yes of course. Now follow me and I will introduce you to the guild. They are going to be excited.'

Lucy followed Master out onto the balcony and flinched as he shouted.

'LISTEN UP BRATS! We have a new member to the guild. You have all heard of her. Her name is Dara Heart.'

The guild was silent for a second before they all started to shout and call out my name.

"I see they haven't changed"

'What magic do you use Dara?'

Lucy looked to see where the voice came from and saw that it was none other than Natsu.

'Under certain circumstances I would like to keep that a secret.'

Lucy just copied what she said to Master before finding it a suitable excuse until she figures out which magic she will choose from to call it hers. Lucy walked down the stairs and sat at the bar and called for Mira.

'Excuse me. Um. Well can I have a strawberry milkshake?'

Mira looked at Lucy with saddened eyes as she remembered a certain mage that used to order that as well.

'You can call me Mira.'

Lucy remembered that her magic was still up so she just put it back down to the lowest again. Mira came back and set the milkshake in front of Lucy and she picked it up and started to drink it.

'So Dara I have heard that you are strong.'

Lucy turned around and saw Natsu staring at her.

'Yeah so what of it?'

'Fight me!'

Lucy had the urge to say no but she wanted to show Natsu and everyone how strong she was. Lucy stood up and grabbed her staff and followed Natsu outside. As did the rest of the guild including Master.

'Ready. And go!'

Natsu charged at Lucy but she just held up her hand and jumped out of the way.

'Pause the fight Master.'

'What's wrong child?'

'Natsu go and get the strongest mages in fairy tail. Then you might have a chance on beating me.'

Natsu ran inside and soon came out with Erza, Laxus, Gildarts, Grey and Mirajane.

'Good finally a good fight.'

'We won't go easy on you Dara.'

'Good don't you dare go easy. Give me everything you've got.'


	9. Chapter 9

'I cannot believe that you beat all of us in a fight when we are the top mages in Fairy Tail. You even did with only using your staff too. Can I hold it please it is beautiful?'

'No.'

'Okay. Then do you use other magic as well as your staff?'

'No. My magic is staff magic.'

Lucy had made a quick but good decision on what her magic was going to be. She was disappointed that she could use some of her actual magic though.

'Then can you take off you hood then?'

'No.'

Lucy looked around the guild and saw a picture of her in the past when she was here last.

'Who's that?'

Mira looked at where I was pointing and saw the picture.

'That is Lucy Heartfilia she was the most beautiful and smart too. But she was weak so she left to train and has never came back.'

'Oh. Bye Mira I have to go on a mission.'

'Bye Dara be careful.'

Lucy walked over to the request board and looked through the jobs. There were some really easy ones and then there were some average ones. But none what Lucy was looking for.

'Dara. You can go on an S-mission if you like.'

Lucy turned around and saw Master standing behind her with a sheet. Lucy took the sheet and looked at it.

_Take down a dark guild that has been terrorising the Sun village. _

_Reward: 50, 000,000._

_By the mayor of Sun village._

'I'll take it. I will be back by tomorrow.'

Lucy handed the sheet to Mira and then walked out of the guild. She put her staff in front of her and drew a circle in front but big enough for her to step through. Lucy stepped through the circle and ended up in the middle of Sun Village. She had no idea where the Mayor's house was so she walked into the nearest shop which happened to be a cake shop. Lucy walked up to the counter and saw women with red hair screaming at the person behind the counter.

'What do you mean there is no strawberry cakes?'

'I'm sorry Ma'am but we have just run out.'

Lucy could see that the person was getting scared of Erza as she got angrier.

'Look Erza she said that there wasn't any left so leave it.'

Erza swung a punch at me not knowing who I was but I just blocked it with my staff. When Erza didn't feel anyone getting thrown back she looked around to Lucy and saw who she just tried to hit.

'I am so sorry Dara. No I have no right to wish for your forgiveness. Yes you must punish me. Hit me Dara.'

'Uh no it is alright Erza. What are you doing here anyway?'

'I left on a job. It was to find someone that was taken by a dark guild around here.'

'Well I am on a job to destroy a dark guild around here. Shall we work together?'

'Yes.'

Lucy and Erza walked out of the shop and headed towards the Mayors house. Along the way Lucy's staff started to glow. It only did that when Jura wanted to talk to her.

'Erza go ahead I will be with you in a minute.'

'Ok Dara don't be long.'

Lucy walked the other way and went into a small alley way. Lucy touched her staff and watched as it started to glow and then a picture of Jura appeared on the gem.

'What do you want Jura I am on a mission.'

'Mission already wow. Anyway I heard about your fight this morning with all the strongest mages of Fairy tail. Are you alright and did you get hurt?'

'No Jura I am fine. Of course Jura I beat them. So what was it you really wanted to tell me?'

'Alright. The Grand Magic Games is coming up and the Council was wondering if are going to be joining?'

'Yes if I am chosen. Why would they want to know?'

'They were going to make you a judge if you were not joining.'

'No I am not going to be a judge. That's so boring.'

'Alright Dara. I will see you after you completed the mission. I will be waiting at your apartment today for you.'

'Hey Jura couldn't you have made that sound less creepy?'

'No Dara. Now goodbye.'

Lucy touched the gem again and walked back to Erza. She found her sitting at a shop eating cake.

'Erza I am done. Let's go.'

'Okay.'

Erza hopped up and started to walk after Lucy. When they got to the Mayors house Lucy knocked and waited for someone to come. When no one came Lucy and Erza slowly opened the door and walked in. Inside the house it looked like there was a fight. All the walls were burnt and in the living room there was a severely wounded woman. Lucy rushed to the woman and she opened her eyes.

'Who are you?'

'I am Dara and that is my friend Erza. I am going to send you to Fairy tail. When you get there tell them that I sent you. They will heal and look after you.'

'Thank you Dara.'

Lucy drew an invisible circle around the woman and she started to disappear.

'Shouldn't we have asked her what happened Dara?'

'No. I will follow the scent from here. I can tell that the dark guild did it.'

Lucy and Erza walked out of the house and Erza followed Lucy into a forest. After a while of walking they finally came to the dark guild.


	10. Chapter 10

I am just calling Lucy, Dara now.

Lucy knocked on the front door of the dark guild.

'Dara what are you doing?'

'Erza I am being polite.'

Erza shrugged and began to stare at the staff which was in Dara's hand. It really was beautiful. It had a black handle with red swirls going around it and at the top there was a light blue gem. It fitted nicely in her hand and it looked like it was made for her and her only. Even with her cloak always over her face Erza could still see that she was beautiful. Erza had always been suspicious of what her face looks like but she doesn't want Dara not to like her.

'Hello pretty girls.'

Erza jumped. She was so into looking at the staff that she hadn't seen the guild doors opening. Dara put out her staff and sent a bolt of magic power at the person. He fell down dead and then all of the other members started to file out of the guild until they were all surrounding Erza and Dara. Dara put her staff up and started to mumble a spell.

'Killing spree.'

All the dark mages fell down dead and Dara drew a wide circle around them all and sent them all to the Council.

'Dara you're so strong.'

'Thanks. Let's go and find the mayor and the kids.'

Dara and Erza walked in the small guild and looked around for the people.

'Found the Dara!'

Dara walked to where Erza was and looked down at all the kids and the mayor laying on the floor unconscious. Erza went to step forwards but Dara put her staff out before she could step forward. She then put her staff on the ground near the people.

'Dismissed.'

There was a rune around the kids and the Mayor saying that if anyone crossed. Then the people inside will die. Dara then drew a circle around the kids and the mayor.

'Come on. They are waiting for us in the Mayor's house we better be going so we can get home before tonight.'

'Tonight? It takes us five hours on the train. By then it will be way past dawn by the time we get home. Let's stay here and leave tomorrow.'

'I will just teleport us like I just did to them.'

'Your right.'

Dara and Erza walked to the Mayors house and Dara healed them all. When they were all up the Mayor gave Dara and Erza their jewels and then sent them on their way thanking them before slamming the door in their faces.

'Let's go Erza.'

Dara drew the circle around them both and then they both appeared in the guild. The guild were surprised to see them here this early and together. Dara nodded at everyone and then went to walk out the guild.

'Dara!'

Dara turned around and saw Grey, Natsu, Lisanna and Erza facing her.

'Would you like to join our team?'

'No Natsu. I am sorry guys. I would like to go solo for abit longer.'

'It's alright Dara we understand. You have only just joined the guild anyway. We will wait.'

'Thanks Grey.'

Dara then walked out of the guiled and instead of teleporting back to her apartment she walked back. When Lucy got to her apartment she opened the door and saw Jura sitting on her sofa.

'Jura.'

'Hello Dara. How did the mission go?'

'Good of course. What did you come here for?'

'Has your guild announced who is going into the Grand Magic Games yet?'

'No.'

'Okay. I told the Council what you said about joining and they said that I would have to keep an eye on you. So you don't destroy the whole place. So they sent me to join a guild.'

'Which one?'

'I can choose that but I don't know yet. I have to decide and then join by tomorrow.'

'Why did you come here then?'

'I want to join Fairy tail.'

'No join another one. I want to verse you.'

'Verse me why you know you will win.'

'You have gotten stronger.'

'True.'

'Jura I want to go to bed now. You can sleep on the sofa. You already have blankets and pillows out.'

'Alright. But I will be gone by the time you wake up.'

'Whatever.'


	11. Chapter 11

'LISTEN UP BRATS!'

The guild turned around and looked at the Master sitting up on the balcony.

'I will now be announcing the participants for the GRAND MAGIC GAMES!'

The guild cheered and yelled until Master held up his hand.

'Team A: Dara Heart, Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet, Grey Fullbuster and Elfman Strauss!'

The guild once again cheered and patted the participants on the backs.

'Team B: Gajeel Redfox, Mirajane Strauss, Laxus Dreyar, Juvia Lockser and Jellal Fernandes!'

The guild was quiet for a second before they started yelling again and patting them on the backs. Dara nodded at Master and he nodded back thinking that this was going to be good. Dara decided that everyone could come to her private island that her father gave to her to train.

'Everyone! You can come to my island to train. I have made training grounds for us already.'

The teams stared at Dara before cheering.

'Meet me here when the guild opens tomorrow morning we will leave them. For now I will be going on a mission.'

'Dara but what if you take longer than one day?'

'Don't worry Master I will take a normal easy one and I will be back by the hour.

~_Time skip: 2 hours later~_

'I am back!'

'Welcome back Dara. By the way what was the mission that could have taken that quick?'

'It was to capture a dark powerful mage.'

'You did that by yourself?'

'Yeah so what?'

'No matter. Dara go home and rest for tomorrow.'

'Yes Master.'

Lucy walked home and flopped onto her bed without bothering to take off her cloak.

"I wonder how long I will have to keep hiding myself under the cloak and show them the real me. Lucy Heartfilia."

Dara woke up the next morning to the sound of her alarm. It was half an hour before she had to get to the guild. Dara did her daily needs before heading out to the guild with ten minutes to spare. Half way there Dara got bored of walking so she just teleported the rest of the way. Lucy appeared next to Mira who was opening the doors to the guild.

'Why hello Dara where is your luggage?'

'Inside my staff.'

'Wow. Come inside and wait you are the first one here.'

'No Mira I will wait for the rest here. We are leaving as soon as they get here anyway.'

'Okay. If you say so Dara.'

Dara sat down and leant against the guild hall waiting for the rest to come. Five minutes later Grey, Natsu, Erza and Happy turned up and sat next to Dara on the floor.

'I just can't wait to get onto Dara's island. I'm all fired up now.'

'Now, now Natsu settle down we are just going there for training remember.'

'Yes I need to become stronger.'

Everyone looked at Dara shocked. If she got any stronger than she really would become a monster.

'Uh Dara I don't think you need to get any stronger. Your one of the ten wizard saints remember?'

'Yes I know Natsu. But I also meant to keep my magic under control.'

'Under control what do you mean?'

'No matter the rest are here now. You will find you one day.'

Dara was right coming up to the guild was the rest of the participants. Dara stared at Jellal. She had met him a couple of times when she was traveling and so it was weird to now see him in Mystogan clothes. Dara stood up and went and shook hands with Jellal.

'Hello Dara I haven't seen you in a while. How have you been?'

'Good Jellal. How about you? Are you surprised to see that I am in a guild?'

'I am fine Dara. Yes I am surprised but I am even more surprised to see that Jura is not with you.'

'I told him not to join to so I could verse him in the GMG.'

Everyone was watching Dara and Jellal talk. They were confused to see that Dara and Jellal acted like they were good friends to each other and why Jura?'

'Excuse me. I am sorry to interrupt your conversation but I think that we should be going.'

Dara and Jellal looked at Erza who had interrupted them and then looked back at each other and nodded.

'We will keep on talking later Dara. Now will you do the honours or shall I?'

When Jellal and Dara were traveling together Dara taught him how to open a portal like she does with her staff.

'I will Jellal. You're still only a beginner. I only taught you not that long ago.'

Jellal nodded and watched as Dara drew a circle around all of them and then everything went black for everyone. But only seconds later they were standing on a beautiful island with trees surrounding them. Dara looked around and got her bearings before leading the way into a big clearing. The training grounds.

'Now everyone this is how it is going to go. We have three months and so we can get a lot of training. You can choose whether you want to train by yourself which is not recommended or train with everyone else. But first of all we will all have each individual fights. You can choose between Erza or me.'

'Dara.'

'Dara.'

'Erza.'

'Dara.'

'Dara.'

'Dara.'

'Erza.'

'Erza.'

'Alright Erza it seems you will be taking Elfman, Mirajane and Gajeel.'

'And I will have Grey, Natsu, Laxus, Jellal and Juvia. Now my group follow me to this half of the grounds Erza go in the opposite way.'

'Okay Dara.'


	12. Chapter 12

'Ready and fight!'

This fight was between Natsu and Dara. When Natsu did a Dragons roar on Dara she just caught it in her staff.

'Dismiss.'

After Dara dismissed it Natsu did another one and the came up for hand to hand combat seeing how well Dara would handle that. Natsu threw a punch but Dara blocked it with her staff and hit Natsu on the head playing around with him. That of course made Natsu go head first into the ground and didn't get back up. So Dara just moved away a little bit and had an idea. Dara drew a circle in the air and out stepped Wendy.

'Hello Wendy.'

'Hello Dara.'

'Why did you bring her here for Dara?'

'Because Jellal so she can heal us.'

'Right.'

'Now for the next fight who is next?'

'I will be.'

'Good Grey get ready.'

'Alright Dara.'

Grey sent an ice hammer towards Dara but she just dismissed it. He then took Natsu's idea and went in for hand to hand combat. This time though instead of getting sent into the ground by Dara's staff. Grey got a fist in the back and got sent flying into the tree. Wendy immediately ran up and healed him.

'Next.'

'I guess it is my turn.'

'Great Laxus now time for some actual training.'

'Get ready and fight.'

The fight between Laxus and Dara went on for much longer than the other two. But in the end Dara still won and only by using her staff as a shield. Still no magic.

'That was fun.'

'That was Dara. I would like to fight you again Dara. You are a good opponent to get stronger off.'

'And that is why we are here. Now Juvia you're up next.'

'Of course. But Juvia insists that Dara doesn't go easy on Juvia because Juvia is a girl.'

'Alright Juvia so don't go easy on me either.'

The fight against Juvia was fun for Dara but still she defeated her quickly again.

'And last but defiantly not least Jellal!'

'I won't go easy on you Dara.'

'Fine. One minute then. Magic Raise. 0.002%'

"Dara is a monster."

That was all that went through Jellal's before he went at Dara with everything he had. At the end of the fight Jellal was laying the ground unconscious. Dara thought that she should heal him herself so she drew a circle around Jellal's body and it started to immediately heal.

'Right. Now ERZA AND HER GROUP PLEASE COME HERE!'

They all heard Dara shout and came running over they had all finished fighting Erza a while ago and was waiting for Dara to finish.

'Now that everyone is here I am going to set out the rules. 1. You can fight each other but first you have to ask them and only if they say yes you can fight. 2. You can only be on the training grounds when you fight. 3. If you stay here and train you will be under the guidance of Erza and I. You will respect us and do as we say because it will be for yours and everybody else's safety. And 4. Don't not go around destroying things. Okay now that that's done please choose what you are going to do and move off.'

Gajeel and Juvia nodded and Wendy decided that she was going to go with Gajeel to train. So they went off in different directions getting ready to train.


	13. Chapter 13

_`3 months later~_

Everyone had gathered on that day because Dara called them. They had no idea that it was time to leave for the Grand Magic Games.

'Hello everyone. It is finally time to leave.'

'Why Dara?'

'Don't tell me have forgotten the reason why we came here?'

'THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES!'

'Yes now that you seemed to have remembered let's go!'

Dara had gotten so strong now that she didn't have to say any spells. She just had to think them and then they would happen. That included using the portal she didn't have to draw a circle now one just appeared the size that she wanted. The rest of the participants just thought that Dara had turned into a bigger and stronger monster. But they had gotten stronger as well. Not as strong as Dara but still stronger. They were going to win the Grand Magic Games for sure.  
The participants appeared in Crocus right in front of Master Makarov.

'Hello everyone you are finally here I was starting to think that you wouldn't turn up.'

'Hello Master. I am sorry for bringing us back late it's just that someone got lost and couldn't find his way back to the meeting point.'

'Dara was it Natsu?'

'Yes Master.'

'Haha now come on everyone. Come back to the hotel it is getting late.'

'Yes Master I will meet you there.'

Dara appeared in her room in the hotel and shook her staff and her luggage fell out. She then took off her cloak and folded it and put it inside her bag. Dara then put her staff beside the bed and went and laid on it.

'Knock. Knock.'

Dara hadn't been expecting anyone to come to her room so she put everything away. She didn't have time to get back out her cloak so Dara just reequipped into it. Dara then opened the door and saw Jellal and Jura standing there.

'Come in.'

The boys followed Dara and they all sat on her bed.

'What do you want I was about to go to sleep?'

'We wanted to ask you something.'

'What is it?'

'You told the guild that you use staff magic. But that is just an instrument to keep your magic level down. Why don't you tell them what your real magic is like?'

'They will find out soon enough at the Grand Magic Games. I will be fighting you Jura and another strong person from your guild and then I will my magic loose.'

'You're going to kill us!'

'No I won't. Anyway I will just bring you back from the dead anyway?'

You're a monster Dara I don't know why I am friends with you!'

'I'm joking Jellal. Anyway what did you really come here for I know it wasn't just to ask me that It didn't need the two of you.'

'You're right like always Dara. After the Grand Magic Games the Council is going to send me, you and Jellal on a top secret mission.'

'For how long this time?'

'As long as we need to finish it. It could be two months or a year or even two years. They just don't know Dara.'

'What do we have to do?'

'We are going to be joining up with the Dragon slayer duo from Sabertooth. Then we will be going to take down a dark mage.'

'Can't we do that by ourselves?'

'No he is too strong.'

'Okay Jellal, Jura I will come.'

'Good Dara now get some sleep.'

'Yep.'

Jura and Jellal smiled at Dara and then stood up and walked out of her room. When they were gone Dara climbed into bed but this time leaving her cloak on. In the middle of the night Dara got waken up by the buildings shaking. She jumped out of bed and grabbed her staff ready for anything. But a screen appeared in front of her and a video appeared of Chapati.

'Welcome everyone! We will now be having a Preliminary Event!'

Dara was confused and staring at the screen but she heard the door slam open and she looked and saw her team.

'This event is going to be the maze labyrinth. You have to go through the maze and the first eight teams to get to the finish line goes through and the rest are kicked out of the games! Now you can use any magic you like.'

The building started to move and shake even more until they finally stopped. Everyone opened their eyes and saw that they were standing in a maze.

Dara held up her staff and her team teleported to the finish line. The people there was shocked that someone could have finished the maze so fast but then they saw Dara and understood. The team heard the announcer announce their win and smiled.

'The first team has arrived with a record breaking time of fifteen seconds. It is Fairy tail A!'

Master Makarov come running in and bounced onto Dara's shoulders.

'Well done Dara. Now let's hope that team B is coming second. But the next team to come was Sabertooth. They all smirked at Team A and then they saw Dara and stopped. They hadn't realised that one of the ten wizard saints had joined Fairy Tail and especially the Dara Heart. They all had just waved at Dara and she just waved her staff at them and they all fell down.

'What are you doing Dara?'

'Gravity loss. Master.'

'Dara it is not the time for this. Stop it at once!'

Dara just sighed and let them up. Sabertooth weren't glaring at Dara like everyone expected them to they just went pale and walked off. Finally all the teams were here and they all aloud to go back to their hotels to rest for tomorrow. Dara was nearly jumping with excitement. The day was coming when she could show the guild just how much of a monster she really was. The teams slowly walked back to their rooms and collapsed on their beds and fell to sleep for the rest of the night.


	14. Chapter 14

'And now to announce all of the teams!'

The day of the grand magic games had finally come and all teams were waiting in their box ready to be called out.

'The team that came first with a record breaking time of fifteen seconds consists of: Dara Heart, Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet, Elfman Strauss, and Grey Fullbuster and as a reserve Wendy Marvel! TEAM FAIRY TAIL A!'  
Team A walked out pokerfaced with Dara at the front with her staff and her hood pulled down low. Then came the rest of the team lined out behind Dara. The crowd was surprised that the Dara Heart one of the ten wizards saints had joined Fairy Tail.  
'This team came second in the preliminary event consists of: Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney, Rufus Lore, Yukino Aguria, and Orga Nanagear and as a reserve Minerva Orlando! TEAM SABERTOOTH!'  
Sabertooth walked out like Fairy tail. With Minerva in the front and the rest line out behind her.  
'This team came third in the preliminary event consists of: Alexei, Flare Corona, Obra, Kurohebi, Nullpudding and no reserve! TEAM RAVEN TAIL!'  
'This team came forth in the preliminary event consists of: Jura Neekis, Lyon Vastia, Yuka Suzuki, Toby Hororta, Chelia Blendy and no reserve! TEAM LAMIA SCALE!'  
'This team came fifth in the preliminary event consists of: Ichiya Kotobuki, Hibiki Lates, Ren Akatsuki, Eve Tearm, Nichiya and as a reserve Jenny Realight. TEAM BLUE PEGASUS!  
'This team came sixth in the preliminary event consists of: Kagura Mikazuchi, Arana Webb, Beth Vanderwood, Milianna, Risely Law and no reserve! TEAM MERMAID HEAL!'  
'This team came seventh in the preliminary event consists of: Rocker, Nobarly, Jagar, Warcry, and Semmes and as a reserve Bacchus Groh! TEAM QUATRO CERBERUS!'  
'This team came last in the preliminary event consists of: Gajeel Redfox, Laxus Dreyar, Mirajane Strauss, Juvia Lockser, and Mystogan and as a reserve Cana Alberona! TEAM FAIRY TAIL B!'

'Now Yajima tell me what you think of the teams.'

'Hoho. Well it is much of a surprise to find my good friend Dara Heart has joined Fairy Tail. Her team is strong and has a good chance of winning. Sabertooth is still looking as strong as they had in the past seven years that the core members of Fairy tail were gone. Who know Sabertooth might win again. Lamia scale and Fairy tail both has wizards saints in their teams and I am excited for them to battle it out.'

'Yes you are right. Dara Heart is known as the strongest of the wizard saint and the most well-known. But Jura is her good friend and ally will Dara be able to fight it out with him?'

'Hoho shall we start the Games now?'

'Right. LET THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES BEGIN!'

'All teams now have time to mingle. BUT NO MAGIC IS TO BE USED AT ALL. OR YOU WILL BE ELIMINATED!'

The teams stepped down from their platforms and started to talk. Dara walked over to Jura and smiled.'

'Hello Jura I didn't expect you to join Lamia Scale again.'

'I know Dara but they were the last guild that was letting people join before the GMG.'

'Oh well I have to go and talk to Mystogan. It seems he wants to talk to me about something. Bye Jura!'

'Bye Dara.'

Dara ran over to Jellal and tapped him on the back. Jellal was talking to Erza but now that Dara wanted him he just turned around and ignored her. Dara motioned for him to follow her and they both moved away from the crowds.

'What's the update on the dark mage?'

'It seems he hasn't moved.'

'Okay.'

'TIME IS UP! PLEASE MOVE BACK TO YOUR BOX.'

All teams headed to their designated boxes and stayed there.

'Now for the first game is called hidden In this game, the participants are sent to different locations in a town Magically created, which is filled with clones of the competitors. The rules are Mages win 1 point when they attack another competitor. Mages lose 1 point if they are attacked by another competitor or if they attack a clone. 10 seconds after being attacked, the Mage will respawn in a different area of the city. Restarts can happen as many times as necessary until the time limit is reached. The winner is the Mage that has the most points after 30 minutes. Now will all teams please choose a player to play this game.'

All the teams chose a team and they were all headed out.

'From Fairy Tail team A: Dara Heart!'

'From Sabertooth: Rufus Lore!'

'From Lamia Scale: Lyon Vastia!'

'From Raven Tail: Nullpudding!'

'From Mermaid heel: Beth Vanderwood!'

'From Blue Pegasus: Eve Tearm!'

'From Fairy Tail team B: Mystogan!'

'From Quarto Cerberus: Jager!'

All participants walked out onto the arena or in Dara's case teleported there. When they were all there the arena turned into a city with clones of them all over the place.  
Dara looked around trying to see anyone. Rufus Lore saw Dara and knew straight away that it was her so he went to attack her.

'That was just a memory of me.'

Rufus was confused Dara had just used his move. He tried to attack Dara again but again she just appeared somewhere else using her memory make magic.

'Rufus I thought you were better than this. But it seems my memory of you is wrong.'

'You're a monster!'

'No I am Dara Heart.'

'Damn it!'

Dara got bored of using her memory make magic so she just teleported behind the real Rufus and knocked him out with her staff.

'Dara Heart takes down Rufus Lore and gains one point!'

By the end of the match Dara won all of the points not giving any time for the other mages to attack. Dara knocked all the mages out in the first hit so they couldn't get back up again. So the game ended very quickly.

'And here is the score for the first day:  
Fairy Tail Team A: 18 points.  
Sabertooth: 8 points.  
Lamia Scale: 4 points.  
Raven Tail: 6 points.  
Mermaid Heel: 2 points.  
Blue Pegasus: 3 points.  
Fairy Tail team B: 0 points.'

Dara teleported to the back of her teams box.

'How did I do?'

Everyone jumped in fright. But they quickly got over it and went and patted Dara on the back.

'You did great Dara.'

'Thanks Erza! I got us some points.'

'You did!'

The announcement came for the BATTLES!'


	15. Chapter 15

'For the first battle will be against… Jura Neekis vs Dara Heart! Two wizard saints fighting together. That could be the end of the world! Especially since it's those two! Anyway who do you think will win Yajima?'

'Dara Heart. I have watched them both fight before and Dara Heart beat Jura without using her real magic. Just with that staff of hers!'

'Well let's find out because I hear that they both have gotten stronger!'

Jura walked out and looked around expecting Dara just to teleport out but she just walked out slowly.

'This is going to be fun Jura!'

'Yes Dara!'

'BEGIN!'

'Wait!'

'What do you want Dara?'

Dara looked at the judges and smiled.

'If I was you I would put up a barrier around the arena unless you want everyone to get knocked out.'

They did what Dara said and now it was finally ready for the fight and Jura thought that he was going to die.

'BEGIN!'

Dara put her staff forward and mumbled a spell.

'_Gravity loss.'_

Jura swayed abit but still was stable on the ground. The audience was surprised but expected nothing less of a wizard saint.

'RUMBLING MT. FUJI!'

A big rock formation came out of the ground and Dara just stood on the point of the mountain which was as sharp as a needle. Dara put her staff up and Jura got ready of an attack.

'Magic increase 0.020%'

Jura looked at the aura that Dara was now emitting and paled.

"Is this only 0.020% of her real power she is a Monster!"

The audience was thinking that too. Dara thought that it was finally time to bring out her real magic.

'Wing slash of the fire dragon!'

Natsu was shocked that was his move.

'ROCK WALL!'

Jura blocked Dara's attack but she was already behind him and whacked him with her staff. Jura stumbled forward a little but turned around and went to punch Dara but she was gone.

Master Makarov was shocked but Dara's power and thought that she could even beat him in a fight. When he looked really hard that their faces he could tell that they were just playing around with each other.

'They're not even fighting yet!'

The guild looked at Master Makarov shocked.

'ROCK CONTROL!'

'Possession!'

Even though the rock wasn't a living thing Dara could still possess it and her magic overpowered Jura's and the rocks just fell to the ground. Jura knew that possession of non-living things took a lot of magic power so he just did it again.

'ROCK CONTROL!'

'Dismissed.'

'RUMBLING MT. FUJI!'

'Dismissed.'

Dara used her Dragon slaying magic and floated high up into the air.

'Jura why don't we get serious?'

Jura paled. He wasn't expecting Dara to get this serious this quick.

'Magic raise 1%'

Jura doubled over with the amount of magic power that Dara was emitting. Now Dara's eye's had turned red under the cloak and the cloak was having trouble staying on but Dara just held it on. After getting used to it he stood up and got ready to attack.

'ROCK FIST!'

'Dismissed.'

'Magic raise!'

Jura went white with anticipation. Dara was going to kill him.

'10%'

At that moment the match was over with Jura doubling over into the ground unconscious. So Dara but her magic back down to 0.03% Not feeling like putting it back so low because it hurt abit. Dara made Jura teleport back to his team and then teleported herself.

'And the winner is Dara Heart!'

The team looked scared of Dara so when she walked back she just teleported into the fields behind the arena.

'Dara you did good.'

'Thank you Jellal. But am I that much of a monster?'

'No. You are just extremely powerful.'

'Yes. Can I tell you a secret? You CANNOT tell anybody. I will tell them soon when I am ready.'

'What is it Dara?'

'I am going to list all of my magic to you Jellal because I trust you.'

'What about Jura?'

'I'll tell him after the GMG. But for now I just need someone to watch over me. If I loss control I want you to stop me. But first you need to know every single one of my Magic.  
First I will start with the dragon slayer magic:  
Fire dragon.  
Iron dragon.  
Sky dragon.  
Darkness dragon.  
Light dragon.  
Diamond dragon.  
Earth dragon.  
Crystal dragon.  
Smoke dragon.  
Blood dragon.  
lightening dragon.  
wood dragon.  
snow dragon.  
Acid dragon.  
Water dragon.  
white shadow dragon.  
white dragon.  
Lava dragon.  
poison dragon.  
Ruby dragon.  
Sand dragon.  
My secondary magic is:  
Solid script.  
Memory make.  
Requip.  
Possession.  
Archive.  
Teleportation.  
Transformation.  
Living magic.  
Death magic.  
Celestial magic.'

Jellal stared at Dara as she listed off the magic she could use. But it seems she forgot one.

'What about your staff?'

'This is just a tool I use to conceal my magic. It also summons all of my spirits and teleports me and heaps of other stuff. It was given to me by the Dragon Queen herself.'

'Wow you really ARE a monster Dara.'

'Yeah there is also another thing I can do.'

'What is it?'

'I can't show it to you here. I'll teleport us to a forest.'

Jellal nodded. Once they had teleported Dara took a step back and gave Jellal her staff to Jellal to hold.

'Dragon soul!'

Dara shone a bright light and then disappeared for a second and then reappeared as a….. 


	16. Chapter 16

'DRAGON! Dara you're a dragon!'

Dara was white with gold-blonde hair. She was smaller than most dragons but more powerful. She then started to glow again and disappeared. This time though Dara transformed into her human form and went and picked up her staff from Jellal.

'You were beautiful.'

'Thanks.'

'It would be even better if I knew what your face now looks like.'

'You will know soon enough. Let's go back to the arena the next match had started.'

Dara teleported them both back into the arena box just as the next battle was announced.

'The next battle is against Ren Akatsuki vs Arana Webb!'

~_Time skip!~_

'Ren Akatsuki wins.'

'The next battle is against Warcry vs Orga Nanagear!'

_~Time skip!~_

'Orga Nanagear wins!'

'The next battle is against Mystogan Vs Flare Corona!'

~Time skip!'

'Mystogan wins!'

'That concludes the first day of the Grand Magic Games here is the points so far!

Fairy Tail team A: 20 points!

Team Sabertooth: 18 points!

Team Raven Tail: 16 points!

Team Lamia Scale: 14 points!

Team Blue Pegasus: 3 points!

Team Mermaid Heel: 2 points!

Team quarto Cerberus: 1 point!

Fairy Tail team B: 0 points!'

'Thank you everyone all teams remember to be back at your hotel by midnight. Or you will be disqualified!'

Fairy tail A got teleported by Dara and then she went back for the people she needed. Dara appeared next to Jura and grabbed him and then she did the same thing to Jellal. Dara then teleported them into a park close by their hotels.

'What was that for Dara?'

'Come on Jura don't be so serious. Let's hang out for a little while and talk. We haven't been together like this for a while.'

'Yeah Jura let's have fun with Dara for a while. If not you can just walk back to the hotel and leave me and Dara here by ourselves wouldn't that be fun Dara?'

'You're right Jellal!'

'I'm fine. What shall we do then?'

'Let's get ice cream!'

'Dara are you sure?'

'Yep!'

'Okay let's go then.'

Dara, Jura and Jellal walked to an ice cream stand and bought three strawberry ice-creams and then went and sat down on a bench back in the park.

'So Dara why did you get us altogether like this?'

'Like I said I want to be altogether again.'

Jellal and Jura looked at Dara suspiciously but let it slide for now.

'Jura are you okay from our battle?'

'Yes I am fine. But I have got to say that you are a monster Dara.'

Dara paled under her cloak and looked at Jellal. He understood and glared at Jura.

'Please do not call Dara a monster!'

'Oh okay Dara I am so sorry.'

'It's okay Jura. Anyway has anything happened in the Council that I should know about?'

'No Dara they are just talking about the mission that we are going on. They have decided to add Rufus Lore to the team.'

'HIM! Why him? He is not going to like me because I beat him so easily.'

'Dara Jura and I will be there so don't worry about it.'

'They have decided to put you in charge of it Dara.'

'Okay this is going to be fun! But have you gotten an estimate on how long we will be gone for?'

'A year and a half at least.'

'That long? I shall quit Fairy Tail after the Grand Magic Games then.'

'Why Dara you have only just joined them. And what about the promise?'

'Jura something important came up. I have always promised myself that I will put my Council work in front of guild life so I am just doing that now. Anyway I was never meant for a guild. You were right Jura I am a solo mage.'

'You're right Dara even though you never turn up to the meetings you always hand in the work on time and it is spectacular like you were born to do paper work. So I shall quit my guild then and we will all be solo mages. Me, Dara and Jellal the solo mages.'

'Yep!'

'Sounds fun.'

'Let's go for a walk and see what is around here. I have never been here before.'

'Alright Dara if you say so.'

Dara, Jellal and Jura walked around the town of Crocus and looked at all the pretty lights that were everywhere and met new people. But everyone was nervous around them because Jellal was still wearing his Mystogan cloths, Dara was wearing her cloak and carrying a staff around and Jura looked big, tough and scary so naturally everyone steered clear of him. They looked like an odd bunch walking around pointing at lights and Dara using her time arc magic to fix the ones that were broken. Suddenly the clock struck five minutes until midnight and the group knew that it was time to say good bye.

After Dara had teleported to her hotel room she was expecting it to be empty but it had both fairy tail teams and Master in it waiting for her.

'Uh what's up everyone?'

Master Makarov looked at Dara and stepped forward.

'Dara what were you doing out there?'

'I was walking around with friends. Why?'

'In town a shop was blown to bits and the only thing the people saw from the person that did it was a cloak and a staff. The only person we could all think of was you so I am asking what you were actually doing out there? And with who.'

'I was walking around and eating ice cream while looking at all the pretty lights with Jellal and Jura Master. Natsu can sniff me. I assure you on the guild mark on my stomach that I did not do it.'

'Natsu.'

Natsu walked over to Dara and sniffed her a couple of times before walking back to master.

'The only thing I smell on her is Jellal, Jura and ice cream Master.'

'Alright. I am sorry for doubting you Dara. We should get some rest especially you Dara.'

Dara nodded and waited until everyone was gone. She then flopped into bed and fell to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

'WELCOME EVERYBODY TO THE SECOND DAY OF THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES! Today we have Lahar of the knights has the special guest. What do you think of the teams Lahar?'

'Well I think everybody should stay safe. But I am especially interested in three certain mages two from Fairy tail and the other from Lamia Scale.'

'Why don't you tell us who and why.'

'Well everybody knows this girl and everybody loves her DARA HEART! The all mysterious boy from Fairy Tail no one knows his face MYSTOGAN! The strong and mighty JURA!'

'Why are you interested in those three I know that they're EXTREMLY strong and everything but why those three together?'

'Well there was reports last night that them three was seen together eating ice cream. They seem to be good friends but no one has any idea when they met. They are a group of extremely strong wizards and Dara is capable of defeating the rune knight without using her magic and just her staff alone. She unbelievable but no one knows her face. All three of them together is a scary group that we need to keep an eye one.'

Dara was seething with anger.

"How dare they say those things about us. But now that I thing about it. It is true what they are saying."

'Anyway Lahar let's get on with the games. For today's event it is chariot. Each team will chose a player and then that player will ride on a chariot. The first one to the finish line wins. If you fall off you are disqualified and you can use any magic. Now can all teams choose their player!'

Natsu not knowing what a chariot is instantly walked out.

'From Fairy Tail Team A we have Natsu Dragneel!

From Fairy Tail Team B we have Gajeel Redfox!

From Sabertooth we have Sting Eucliffe!

From Raven Tail we have Kurohebi!

From Lamia Scale we have Yuka Suzuki!

From Blue Pegasus we have Ichiya Kotobuki.

From Mermaid Heel we have Risely Law.

From Quarto Cerberus we have Bacchus Groh.

Will all teams please hop on your chariot and get ready for the race!'

Every player hopped up onto their chariot and the dragon slayers paled tremendously. Everyone in Fairy Tail was laughing at Natsu. Because he just rushed in not knowing what a chariot is.

'Ready. GO!'

_~Time skip!~_

'The winner is Bacchus Groh!

In second place is Kurohebi!

In third place is Risely Law!

In fourth place is Yuka Suzuki!

In fifth place is Ichiya Kotobuki!

In sixth place is Natsu Dragneel!

In seventh place is Gajeel Redfox!

In eighth place is Sting Eucliffe!'

After that Natsu was dragged by Grey back to the box and was thrown into the corner.

After the mess was cleaned up it was time for the battles.

'NOW FOR THE BATTES!'

'First battle is Toby Horhorta vs Kurohebi!

_~Time skip~_

'The winner is Kurohebi!'

'The next battle is Elfman Strauss vs Bacchus Groh!'

_~Time skip~_

'The winner is Elfman Strauss!'

The next battle is Kagura Mikazuchi vs Yukino Aguria!'

_~Time skip~_

The winner is Kagura Mikazuchi!'

That concludes the second day of the GMG. Wait it seems that we have a surprise fight that not even the judges know about! Please come to the arena… Dara Heart from Fairy Tail Team A vs Jura and Mystogan from Fairy Tail Team B! Two strong mages vs Dara will she be able to survive this one? It is two on one so Dara has the choice if she wants someone on her side as well. Do you Dara?'

'No. Mystogan Jura let's make a deal. If you win I have to take off my cloak. If I win you have to pay for my ice cream for the next two weeks!'

'Alright.'

'Okay Dara if you say so.'

'I might go easy on you two. I will not use my staff in this fight. I won't hold back so Mystogan and Jura you cannot either. Go as hard as you can. Try and kill me!'

The audience and judges were shocked. They weren't expecting Dara to take this fight so seriously and not use her staff. They thought that Dara was in over her head on this one. But at least they would be able to see what her face looks like.

'Ready and Fight!'

'Requip! Dragons armour.'

Dara now had two beautiful swords and had armour that looked like it was made out of scales but she still had the cloak over her face. The armour gave her high agility but protected her very well.

Mystogan put one of his staves up and got ready for his spell.

'Five layered magic circle: sacred song!'

Five magic circle appeared above Dara and released high magic energy down on her. Dara just stepped out of it with no injury and went into close hand to hand combat with the two. With her swords she could cut opened the hardest things. Those swords were made to kill. Jura ran into the fight and used rock control to try and crush Dara but she cut through them easily and they shattered and disappeared. Dara cut Jura and then jumped back.

'Magic raise 0.09%'

Dara was now serious and like before her eyes went red and she was emitting a powerful aura. Jellal and Jura looked at each other and nodded and then both went in at the same time to fight. Dara flicked her wrist and Jura and Mystogan both face planted into the ground. Jellal the used his air magic and turned into mist to destroy Dara that was but Dara knew the weakness to that.

'_Sky dragons wing attack!'_

The wind started to blow the mist away and Mystogan's spell was dispersed. Jellal hissed in annoyance at Dara.

'Magic raise 0.10%'

Jura and Jellal jumped back far away from Dara to get away from the immense magic power that was coming out of her.

'Elemental dragons roar!'

All the dragon slayer elements went at full speed towards Jellal and Jura and when they jumped out of the way. The roar split in two and followed them around.

'_Possession!'_

Dara possessed Jellal's staves and they went flying over to her. Dara set them carefully onto the ground below her. Jura and Jellal was injured abit but was still able to fight. Jellal reached for his staves but found them gone and then saw them at Dara's feet.

Dara put her hands in front of her in a circle shape with her wrists together and started to mumble a spell. The spell was so powerful that she couldn't not say the spell like the rest of her spells.

'Dragons I need your help. Though I am powerful you're a monster and I am in need. Come to me and aid me in my fight,'

A Dragon appeared in the arena and Jura and Jellal paled tremendously and got scared. The dragon stepped towards them.

'_Rumbling Mt. Fuji!'_

The mountain appeared where the dragon was standing but it went straight through the dragon like it wasn't even there. The audience was silent in shock and was amazed by Dara's power. She could summon a dragon! For once in their life Fairy Tail was speechless and even Natsu was silent. The Dragon just stepped on Jura and Jellal and they were both knocked unconscious straight away. The dragon turned around to Dara bowed it's head and then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

'I win! Yay ice cream for me and lots of it!'

Dara then returned her staff in her hand and healed Jellal and Jura who just stared at Dara frightened. Never not once in their lives had they been scared of someone like they were of Dara. When she walked over to them they scrambled backwards trying to get away from her.

'MONSTER!'

Dara looked in the audience at the person who said that and then disappeared along with Jellal and Jura.


	18. Chapter 18

Dara dropped Jellal and Jura on the ground and they stood up and stared at Dara.

'Are you really that scared of me? Am I really that much of a monster?'

'No Dara. It's just that we were shocked by your power. We never knew that you could summon a dragon.'

'Really Dara I could never be scared of you. Jellal is right I was shocked that's all. You are so powerful.'

Dara glared at them and then did the thing that shocked the Jellal and Jura. Dara pulled down her cloak and sowed her face to them.

'Lucy Heartfilia the mage that went missing years ago. Thought to be dead.'

'Yes that is me. I left to train with the dragons for eight years. I am the ultimate dragon slayer. I have all the dragon slayer elements magic's inside me. I have secondary magic. And I have my staff the dragon queen gave to me.'

'Lucy when are you going to tell your guild?'

'When we go back. Though you didn't win I planned on showing everyone anyway. Though I think that I am only going to show my guild.'

'Alright Lucy.'

'No Jura I am still Dara. Lucy is gone.'

'If that is what you want Dara we should get back.'

'Okay. Jellal here is your staves.'

'Oh yeah Dara how did you take them away from me I put magic on them so they couldn't be stolen.'

'Possession.'

Dara teleported the three of them back into the arena and then Dara left them and teleported to her guild mates. They were all gathered with both teams as well. Dara then reached up to her head and put down her cloak hood.

'Lucy!'

'Luce!'

'Lu-chan!'

'Lucy what is going on?'

Dara looked at Master and smiled warmly.

'It's just as it looks like Master. I am Lucy Heartfilia I have come back.'

'But you are so strong! You were so weak before!'

Everyone stared at Natsu and wanted to kill him right there and then.

'No everyone it is true. I was weak and now I am strong. I could beat you all at once. Even you master I could just summon my dragon friends or my spirits.'

'Lucy why didn't you tell us before?'

'Master I wanted everyone to admit that I was strong before they knew who I really was. I am Dara now call me that because Lucy Heartfilia is gone.'

'But Luce I missed you so much!'

'No Natsu I am not your Luce who is weak and needs everyone to protect her I am Dara Heart the strongest mage in the fiore.'

'Alright Dara. Put your hood back on before someone sees you then.'

'Thank you Grey.'

All the audience was already gone so they were the only ones in the whole arena.

'I have an idea everyone. Why don't you all everyone in Fairy Tail I mean including you Master verse me in the arena?'

Everyone looked at each other and then nodded.

'Okay I won't summon a dragon so it is alright. And the highest I will raise my magic is 1% deal?'

'DEAL!'

All the guild filed out onto the arena and lined up in front of Dara ready to fight.

'_Magic raise 1%'_

The weak members of the guild doubled over into the ground unconscious and the rest just swayed and took a step back.

Erza thought that she should start the fight since she was the one that had the most chance of winning except for Master and Mystogan that is.

'REQUP HEAVENS ARMOUR!'

'DANCE MY SWORDS!'

Dara just put her staff up and all the swords just fell to the ground.

'_Possession.'_

The swords lifted up and faced the guild. Erza panicked and tried to get rid of her swords but Dara was in complete control of them.

'_Dismissed.'_

Instead of making Erza's swords head for the guild she just make them go back into Erza's control. Dara then put up her staff and closed her eyes.

'Killing spree.'

Everyone thought that that spell was to kill but it just knocked them unconscious for as long as the caster likes and that could be for an eternity. Now only the strongest members and the Master was still up and standing. With one swipe of her staff it was only Erza, Master, Mystogan and Gildarts standing up and Mater thought that it was time to test Dara's true strength. He crossed his fists together and all the members were shocked with what Master was going to do. It was one of the Fairy Tail legendary spells.

'Fairy law!'

'_Magic raise 100%'_

Dara panicked and did that to protect herself from Masters spell and the other members were unconscious in a second.

'Dragons shield!'

After the spell was done by master he was curious to see the outcome and to see if Dara survived. When the dust and smoke cleared up Master was shocked to see the guild members knocked out and in front of Dara was six real dragons. And Dara alive and fine.

'Go back my Dragons.'

Master then felt the immense power coming from Dara. One that he could not overcome. Dara's appearance had changed has well. Her eyes were fully black with a red pupil and she had scales forming on her skin. Her cloak was gone nowhere in sight and her hair was defying gravity and floating everywhere. Her face was emotionless and she got ready for her next spell not thinking what the outcome would be. Overall Dara had lost control just like she warned Jellal.

'DARA!'

Master was scared of what Dara was about to do to him and everyone. A movement had caught his eye and he saw Jellal staggering to stand up.

'Jellal Dara has lost control!'

'Oh no I need to do the spell before she dies!'

'What do you mean die? Jellal!'

'She has made her magic 100% right? Well if she stays like that for a minute she loses controls like she has now. Then after five minutes it is impossible to get her back. This is her real form.'

Master was shocked Dara's real form?

'What do we do Jellal?'

'We need to get her staff.'

'Why?'

'That is the main purpose of her staff it has the power to turn her back into her secondary form Dara. That is the reason she carries it around everywhere.'


	19. Chapter 19

'We need to get everyone up and help Jellal!'

'No time as it is we have three minutes to get the staff and cast the spell.'

Master nodded he first would try a dispelling spell.

'Dismissed immense power.'

He did a strong dispeller but it didn't do anything. But then he saw Dara's immense aura dim a little. Then a sign appeared above Dara's head saying '_MAGIC 99%'_

Both Jellal and Master both realised what they had to do and nodded. They kept on attacking Dara as hard and as fast as they could. Although they felt bad attacking their precious Dara that was the only way to save her. Dara was attacking them as well but they just dodged and attacked. When the sign said '_MAGIC 80%' _They only had one minute left and they were both running out of magic power. Suddenly Laxus stirred and stood up.

'LAXUS ATTACK DARA AS HARD AS YOU CAN.'

Laxus didn't understand at all but he just did as Master told.

With forty seconds to go her magic was down to 30% and rapidly dropping but so was Laxus, Jellal and Master's magic power. Suddenly Jura appeared and joined the fight having sensed what was going on he understood and came and helped. There was twenty seconds to go and her magic was down to 2% but now that it was so low Dara got angrier and started to attack the harder. They got hit a couple of times but they got straight back up and kept on going. Finally with ten seconds to go Dara's magic power was gone and Jellal ran up and grabbed her staff which had fallen to the ground and held it in front of him pointing it at the fallen Dara.

Oh mighty Queen of the Dragons. I call upon your help.

_Lucy Heartfilia has lost her soul and needs your help._

_I Jellal Fernandes offer you anything of mine in return for Lucy's soul._

_The soul of a Dragon._

_RETURN HER SOUL._

Jellal casted the spell which sent a bright light at Dara and then he fell to the ground from loss of so much magic power at once. But he refused to go unconscious because he wanted to see Dara's condition and if they had made the time limit.

Dara lifted up into the air and shone a bright light that surrounded her body. The sign above her head went back up to 100% and everyone panicked but then it slowly went down to the normal 0.001% and she stopped floating and fell. Jellal saw that and jumped up and appeared below Dara and caught her before she hit the ground. When she hit Jellal's arms her cloak appeared on her and her staff appeared in her hand and Jellal and everyone sighed in relief that their Dara Heart was alright. Jellal then stood up still carrying Dara and went over to Jura and then they both disappeared.


	20. Chapter 20

Jellal and Jura appeared in a cave in a cave far away from everyone and Jellal put Dara down and then fell down in next to her.

'I am so glad that is over. Aren't you Jura?'

'Yes that was intense and we nearly lost our precious Dara.'

'Yes.'

'Jellal. It is dangerous to leave Dara in that guild where she always wants to be strongest. After the GMG I am so glad that she decided to leave the guild. After that Dara shouldn't join another one she was born to be a solo mage.'

'Not solo Jura she was born to be with us. Her team.'

'You're right. Jellal I wasn't meant to be with Fairy Tail.'

Jellal and Jura jumped. They weren't expecting Dara to wake up this quickly.

'Dara you're awake. That was really quick!'

'I have healing magic remember. Anyway my staff has back up magic.'

Dara stood and lifted up Jellal as she went. She then hugged Jellal letting her cloak fall back onto the ground.

'Thank you so much Jellal I owe my life to you. You remembered the spell I taught you long ago. You even offered your eye as a repayment to the Dragon Queen. I was expecting my staff to go first. I love you Jellal you're like my brother to me and nothing more nothing less.'

She then let go of Jellal and laughed when she saw his blush. She then kissed his cheek and went and hugged Jura.

'Thank you Jura I owe you so much. You understand me and stand by me and only want the best for me. Thank you! I love you. You and Jellal is like my two big brothers that I never had.'

She then let go and kissed Jura's cheek as well. Being in total control of his emotions he should have not have blushed. But there was a faint blush on his face. It was an emotion for Jellal and Jura that only Dara was able to bring out.

They really didn't see Dara only as a sister like Dara wanted them too. But if Dara wished only to be brother and sisters than they will comply with that wish.

'Dara I would really like if we just left our guilds and started the mission now.'

'No Jellal I want to play in the Grand Magic Games. I can tell that you are enjoying it too.'

'Yeah except when you beat me up.'

'Haha. Don't worry I can only summon a dragon once a week. Take up to much magic power.'

'But you summoned a whole row of dragons before.'

'That's because I 100% my power. I could do that again if you wanted me to.'

'NO! By the way Dara why did you 100% your power anyway?'

'Master Makarov did Fairy Law on me.'

'He did what?'

'He wanted to bring out my real power.'

'Well he did just that. Maybe too well. How could he do that? I could kill him right now let's just leave now Dara I don't want you to be in danger like that again!'

'Jellal calmed down! It's okay I won't do that again. It was reckless of me. I have never 100% my power before.'

'Never?'

'No I never needed to.'

Dara could feel that her celestial spirits wanted to talk to her so she grabbed her staff off the ground and shook it. Every one of her spirits appeared before her and ran up and hugged her tight.

'Hime!'

'Lucy!'

The shouting and crying went on and on until Dara finally calmed them all down. Dara realised that her transformation into her real form would have made the spirits be in tremendous pain. Since their keys live inside her staff.

'Is everyone alright? That must have hurt a lot. I am sorry I made you go through that.'

'It is alright Hime. It is not your fault anyway we are just spirits!'

'JUST SPIRITS! WHO SAID THAT YOU ARE JUST SPIRITS? YOU ARE MY BEST FRIENDS AND I HATE YOU BEING IN PAIN!'

The spirits, Jura and Jellal were surprised by Dara's sudden outburst. But they started to cry and hug Dara again. She was the best master ever!

'I am sorry everyone but we need to get back to the arena and see how everyone is.'

One by one the spirits started to disappear back into her staff. Dara then yawned and laid on the ground.

Jura knew that Dara wouldn't just do that so he knew straight away what Jellal did.

'Jellal?'

'She was extremely tired and if she wants to participate in the games tomorrow she needs her rest.'

Jura just nodded and picked up Dara's staff that had fallen onto the ground and disappeared along with Jellal. They appeared in front of Master healing everyone.

'How is she?'

'She woke up and met with her spirits and talked to us. I put her to sleep because she wants to participate in the games tomorrow.'

'She what?'

'She will be fine by tomorrow.'

'Okay. It is night and cold we should go back to the hotel. Jura you can stay in our hotel since your one is far away.'

'Thank you Master Makarov.'

Jellal teleported everyone in the guild to their rooms and laid them on their beds. Jellal and Jura appeared in Dara's room and Jellal carefully placed Dara on her bed and kidded her forehead. He then disappeared. Jura walked over to Dara and looked down at her. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep. When she was awake and when he could see her face, it was emotionless. He bent down and kissed her on her cheek and then walked to a spare room and fell asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Dara woke up the next morning with aching muscles. She grabbed her staff and tapped it. Jura's face appeared in the gem and it looked like he was still in bed.

'Morning Jura I am sorry. For waking you up. It seems I cannot walk can you come and get me?'

Jura was shocked. But he nodded and then disconnected, jumped out of bed, got dressed and ran to Dara's room and threw open the door. He looked at Dara and saw her sprawled across the bed like she had tried to get up but fell back down again.

'DARA! Are you okay? Why can't you walk?'

'My muscles are excruciatingly sore. I can't walk.'

Jura looked sympathetically down at Dara and went over and picked her up.

'Hang on Jura I need to get changed.'

'Requip!'

Dara requipped into really short pants with a crop top. She had her cloak on but it was different to the other one it had a silver dragon on the back curled up. Jura looked down at Dara's cloths and was shocked.

'Sorry Jura this is the only requip clothes that is not armour.'

'It's okay Dara.'

Jura walked out and carried Dara down to the food court and sat Dara down next to Jellal and then sat down next to her.

'Jura why were you carrying Dara?'

'Because she can't walk. Her muscles are very sore.'

'DARA! Are you okay? And why didn't you just teleport here?'

'Jellal I have a feeling that there is going to be a hard fighting so I am saving all my magic for then.'

'Dara.'

Dara turned around and saw that Master was standing behind her looking very sorrowful.

'I am so sorry for using Fairy Law on you. It was reckless of me.'

'It is okay Master. It taught me a lesson I really shouldn't 100% my power unless I am in the Dragon realm. Oh Master I have heard around that for seven years the core member went missing and you. What was that about?'

'We were taking the S-class exams on Tenrou Island when Acnologia turned up and nearly killed us all but Mavis saved us. We were concealed on the island for seven years.'

'ACNOLOGIA? Are you sure?'

'Yes Dara why?'

'NO HE WOULDN'T DO THAT! HE IS MY FATHER!'

'Your father? Dara what are you talking about?'

'I have his dragon slayer magic inside of me. He taught and looked after me for two whole years!'

'You were taught by him? Dara are you sure. You could be very dangerous!'

Dara paled and then glared at Master. She then looked at Jura and he picked her up and walked out of the room with Jellal close behind. When they were out of the hotel Jura, Jellal and Dara in Jura's arms went to the closest beach by teleporting there. As soon as they got there Jura felt something wet fall onto his arm. He looked down in shock and saw that Dara was crying.

'Jura, Jellal am I really that dangerous all I have ever wanted was to be recognised as strong but now Master thinks I am dangerous you two think I am a monster. My spirits hate me and my guild mates are scared of me now?'

'Dara you are not dangerous or a monster. Jura and I don't think you're one either. This is why I wanted to leave the guilds now. Why Dara? Why can't we just leave now?'

'Because like I said Jellal I want to win the Grand Magic Games. A good fight is going to be happening today after the battle. By the way what time is it? It should be nearly time for the Games to start.'

'Dara how can you play the games and compete in the battles if you can't walk?'

'Jura you are underestimating me. I will just fly with my Dragon slayer magic.'

'You're right Dara the Grand Magic Games is just about to begin. In three minutes to be exacted.'

'LET'S GO!'

Jellal teleported Jura and Dara who was still in Jura's arms right into their teams boxes and that meant that Dara would have fallen onto the ground but instead of falling when she appeared in mid-air she just stayed there. It was Wendy's magic but it was a spell that her dragon didn't teach Wendy and only taught Dara.

The team stared at Dara who was just floating there with her eyes closed and not talking and then they turned around when they heard the announcement start.

'Welcome everyone to the THIRD DAY OF THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES!'

'Today's battle will be Pandemonium. In this game, the participants are made to enter a temple one at a time. Inside the temple are 100 monsters of different strength levels. Here are the rules:

The participant in the temple can choose to take on any number of the 100 monsters at a time, but must defeat them all if they wish to continue.

If they do defeat them, the number they overcame will be added to their event score.

Should they fall in their fight, they will be removed from the event with the score they have earned up until that point.

The participants have no control over which level of monster they face, as the generation of the monsters is random, and must choose the number of monsters they wish to face with this in mind.

The game ends when either all participants run out of Magic power, or all the monsters are defeated.'

'Now will all teams please choose the player.

ALRIGHT here are the players:

From Fairy Tail Team A we have Erza Scarlet.

From Team Mermaid Heel we have Millianna.

From Fairy Tail Team B we have Cana Alberona.

From Team Lamia Scale we have Jura Neekis.

From Team Raven Tail we have Obra

From Team Quarto Cerberus we have Nobarly.

From Team Blue Pegasus we have Hibiki Lates.

From Team Sabertooth we have Orga Nanagear.

Will each participant please make your way to the arena!'

'Each participant please draw a piece of paper to determine when you will go!'

Erza pick a piece of paper and looked at it. It said ONE.

'I guess I am going first.'

'Good luck Erza!'

'Thanks Cana.'

'Alright how many Monsters would you like to challenge Erza?'

'All 100 of them!'

The crowd and all guilds were shocked. But Fairy Tail of course that just sweat dropped and laughed. All except Dara who kept her eyes closed and her head down. While still floating in mid-air.

'All of them! Are you sure Erza?'

'That is what I said didn't I?'

'Yes. Well please make your way into the temple.

'Right!'

Erza walked slowly into the temple and all 100 of the monsters appeared.  
In the fight Erza got injured a couple of times but she always got back up and soon enough it was finally time for the last and the hardest monster of all.

Erza finally beat the last monster and then lifted her swords up in victory. Fairy Tail screamed and cheered Erza but Dara still stayed the same.

'S-since Erza Scarlet killed all hundred monsters the other participants have to use the MPF! Each participant must attack the MPF with as much power as they can muster!'

Hibiki's shoulders dropped tremendously with his magic focusing on intelligence and no power what so ever his score was going to be very low. And he was first. He walked up the MPF but he walked away with a score of 95.

Jura walked up to the MPF since it was his turn and hit it with everything he had. And that was a lot. He walked away with a score of 8544. The audience was shocked by such a big number and Cana who was next just smirked.

Cana walked forward a couple of steps and the put her arm forward and starts to do the spell.

"Gather! O river of light that guides the fairies! Shine! In order to perish the fangs of evil! Fairy Glitter!"

A bright was created and then shot at the MPF.

Cana walked away with a score of 9999 and a broken MPF. The audience was silent for a second and then they cheered and cheered and cheered some more.

Orga Nanagear was next and he walked away with a score of 3825.

Next was Millianna who got 365.

Then was Nobarly who got 124.

Then was the great mage from Raven Tail who got 4.

'Now for the battles!'

'First off is Millianna vs Semmes.'

_~Time skip~_

'The winner is Millianna.'

'The next fight is against Eve Tearm.'

_~Time skip~_

'The winner is Rufus Lore'

'The next battle is against Laxus Dreyer vs Alexi.'

_~Time skip!~_

Raven Tail gets disqualified.

'The next fight is against Chelia Blendy vs Dara Heart!'

Dara appeared in the arena still in mid-air and with her eyes closed. Chelia walked timidly into the arena and got ready to fight the mighty Dara Heart.

'Ready and fight!'

Chelia decided to do the first move so she had more of a chance of winning.

'Sky Gods bellow!'

'_Dismissed.'_

'_Sky Gods Dance!'_

'_Dismissed!'_

'_Sky Gods Boreas!'_

'_Dismissed!'_

'_HEAVENLY GATHERING OF CLOUDS!'_

'_Dismissed.'_

Chelia was now panting from doing all those attack continuously and was getting frustrated at Dara since she hasn't even opened her eyes yet.

'Killing spree!'

Chelia fell to the ground and finally the one-sided match was over. Dara appeared back in her box and still had opened her eyes. She was sitting in a cross legged position with her arms crossed and her head down.

'Dara Heart wins!'

'That concludes the third day of the GRAND MAGIC GAMES!'

Jellal and Jura who was picked up by Jellal to go and see Dara appeared in front of Dara.

'I thought you said that today was going to be a hard match Dara?'

'Dismissing a spell takes up a lot of magic power especial when you are in mid-air.'

'Let's get out of here and go back to the hotel so you can rest your muscles Dara.'

'Okay Jellal.'

They both disappeared leaving Jura wishing that he could do that to and just walked back to the hotel that he was staying in.


	22. Chapter 22

The next morning Dara woke up with her muscles fine and she could walk perfectly but she decided to go around the same way she did yesterday because it was easier and she could go to sleep without anyone noticing. She floated down to the food room and grabbed some food and ate it quickly before anyone else came down for breakfast. She then floated out the door and ignored the weird stares she got from people. She floated around until it was time to go to the GMG and just appeared like yesterday but today she scared the crap out of everyone in the box by her sudden appearance.

'WELCOME TO THE FOURTH DAY OF THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES!'

'Today's battle is the Naval battle In this game, the participants swim inside a floating sphere of water.  
The rules are:

The participants must knock one another outside of the sphere, with points being awarded based on the order in which the players are eliminated.

Falling out of the sphere results in the contestant being automatically removed from play for the rest of the event.

The last person remaining in the sphere will be the victor, and receive top points.

Any form of Magic or technique can be used to assist in knocking rival participants out.

When only two participants remain in the ring, a special 5-minute timer will be set. Should one of the participants fall out of the sphere during this time, they will not receive second place, rather they will automatically come last.'

'Will every team please choose their players!'

'I'll go.'

'From Fairy Tail Team A we have Dara Heart!'

'From Team Mermaid Heel we have Risely Law!'

'From Fairy Tail Team B we have Juvia Lockser!'

'From Team Sabertooth we have Minerva Orlando!'

'From Team Blue Pegasus we have Jenny Realight!'

'From Team Lamia Scale we have Chelia Blendy!'

'From Quarto Cerberus we have Rocker!'

'Will all players please make your way to the middle of the arena.'

Dara floated over to the middle of the arena and when they all were changed into swimsuits Dara just requipped into her cloak again. They were all lifted into a floating sphere above them.

'Ready and fight!'

Minerva knocked each player out and then tried to knock Dara out but she just sat the with her eyes closed like before. Minerva attacked Dara a couple of time but instead of just dismissing it she dodged so Minerva got the idea that Dara cannot dismiss spells underwater. So she did one of her strongest attacks on Dara that makes her unable to dodge this attack. She started to do the spell.

But Dara sensed the spell coming and prepared for it.

'Magic raise 0.002%'

Then it was time for Minerva to do her attack thinking Dara was a fool for only putting up her magic by that much only.

'Niel Wielg Mion Terse Elcantaeus: Yagdo Rigora.'

'_Dismissed'_

Master Mavis shocked. She explained to the rest of the guild who was sitting in the audience and she refers to this spell as Yakuma's Spell of the Eighteen Gods of Battle.

Dara then floated over to Minerva who was waiting for an attack and Dara touched the middle of her forehead. Minerva went flying out of the sphere with tremendous speed and went smashing into the edge of the arena above the audience. Dara then teleported back into the box and then requipped into her normal cloths. Everyone turned around and this time they were expecting her to do that so they get a scare when she did.

'Hey Dara that was awesome!'

But Dara just nodded and they were about to try again but decided otherwise.

'The winner is Dara Heart!'

The guild called an emergency meeting and they all met in the hotel.

'LISTEN UP BRATS! We don't have much time but the judges have made a decision. Since Raven Tail was disqualified there is an odd amount of teams so they said basically that we need to merge our two teams together. Okay so now the Team Fairy Tail Team members are: Dara Heart, Laxus Dreyer, Erza Scarlet Jellal Fernandes, Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox and as a preserve Grey Fullbuster! Now go back out there and kick their butts!'

Since the battles were nearly started Jellal teleported everyone to where they were supposed to go and they got ready for the battles.

'For the first battle. It is Team Blue Pegasus' Ichiya Kotobuki and Nichiya, and Team Quarto Puppy's Bacchus Groh and Rocker!'

_~Time skip~_

'The winner is Team Blue Pegasus' Ichiya Kotobuki and Nichiya!'

'The next battle is against Kagura Mikazuchi & Millianna vs. Lyon Vastia & Yuka Suzuki!'

_~Time skip~_

'It is a draw!'

'The next battle is against Fairy Tails now combined Team Dara Heart and Laxus Dreyer vs Sabertooth's Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney!'

Dara appeared in the arena with Laxus by her side. Sting and Rogue walked slowly into the arena knowing that they had to verse very powerful mages.

'Ready and fight!'

Dara really couldn't be bothered to take the fight seriously so she just decided to end it quickly. But just as she was about to do the spell Laxus put his hand up telling her to stop. Dara complied and floated back abit and just let Laxus fight then. Laxus was abit taken back by this but then smiled and got ready for the fight. Sting and Rogue were frustrated. Laxus and Dara weren't even a fight between two dragon slayers seriously. Sting thought that he should break the silence and fight.

'White dragons roar!'

'_Dismissed.'_

'_Shadow dragons roar!'_

'_Dismissed.'_

Laxus realised what Dara was doing. She dismissed all of their spells leaving Laxus to attack.

"This is going to be good!"

'_Shadow Dragons slash!'_

'_Dismissed!'_

'_White Dragons slash!'_

'_Dismiss.'_

'Laxus start.'

'Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder, plunge from the heavens and reap destruction!'

A large bolt of lightning came down on Rogue and he fell to the ground unconscious.

'Heal.'

Laxus and Sting was confused with what Dara was doing. But again Laxus understood what Dara was doing and laughed. Dara smiled under her hood. Laxus and her thought very much alike.

Laxus knew that Dara wants to play with them so he will comply.

'Lightning Blast!'

Sting fell to the ground in pain. Although he didn't fall unconscious like Rogue had. Sting started to wish that he would just black out already because the pain was nearly unbearable. When Dara saw that Sting was nearly dead she just smiled and let him. After he was dead the audience was silent and Rogue was tearful. Dara just laughed and even Laxus was shocked by Dara's actions. But Dara pointed her staff at Sting and closed her eyes.

'_ALIVE!'_

Suddenly Sting just stood up like nothing ever happened and Rogue got VERY angry. How dare she just play with his friends life like it was nothing.

'White Dragon force activate!'

'_Shadow Dragon force activate!'_

'_UNISON RAID! Holy Shadow's Flash Fang!'_

'_Dismissed.'_

The two dragon slayers were shocked that Dara was able to dismiss such a powerful spell.

Rogue saw that none of the two had swords so he decided to use that to his advantage since it seems like their magic wasn't working. Rogue unsheathed his sword and Dara heard it and opened one eye to see what was going on. She saw Rogue and his sword and smiled.

'Laxus you take Sting I have Rogue and his sword.'

'Requip!'

Dara requipped into her black cloak with the silver dragon on the back. With a crop top and really short shorts. She also had her two swords under her cloak on her belt. Rogue went at Dara with his sword. Dara took out the two of her swords and got ready to fight.

Laxus looked at Dara's and Rogue's immense sword fight and then turned to Sting who was staring at them too. He then turned to Laxus and got ready to fight.

'White Dragons roar!' 'Dismissed!'

Laxus and Sting was shocked that Dara was still doing that while in a sword fight that looked like she wasn't even trying while rogue was going as hard as he could. When Rogue caught Dara in a tight situation he quickly attacked he thought that he hit Dara so Sting used this time to attack Laxus.

'White Dragon slayer slash!'

'_Dismissed!'_

Dara appeared above Rogue and hit him in the back of the head with the back of her sword and he fell to the ground unconscious. Dara then floated over and stood next to Laxus.

'Killing spree!'

Dara then appeared in her box.

'Dara Heart and Laxus Dreyer From Team Fairy Tail wins!'

'AND THAT CONCLUDES THE SECOND LAST DAY OF THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES!'

Dara disappeared and teleported back into the cave from yesterday. She sat down on the ground and leant against the cave wall waiting. After a few minutes Jura and Jellal appeared.

'Hello Dara.'

'Hello Jellal, Jura'

'That was quite an emotionless day you had today Dara.'

'Whatever tomorrow is the last day anyway.'

'Right.'

'Let's go. We are leaving straight after the games finish anyway so get ready. Jellal and Dara.'

'Right.'

Dara teleported the two mages and herself to the park in front of her and Jellal's Hotel. She the disappeared herself leaving Jura and Jellal alone.

'What do you thing is wrong with Dara?'

'Her guild that's what's wrong Jura. They are destroying her.'

'Oh we have to look out for her more.'

'Hey Jura did you see what Dara was like fighting with Laxus?'

'Yeas they seemed to know what the other was thing. And Dara looked like she was having fun sword fighting Rogue.'

'Yes it seems Dragons slayers really like to fight especially each other.'


	23. Chapter 23

'WELCOME TO THE FINAL DAY OF THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES!'

The audience was shouting no! While Dara was thinking YES!

'Today is the Tournament is a battle royale with every team and their members participate in a team battle, known as the "Grand Magic Game". The battle ground is the entire city of Crocus where all the teams are already spread out.

The rules are as follows:

All members wander the streets and if they encounter members of another guild they are to fight.

When participant loses consciousness or deemed unable to continue the battle, the opposing team scores one point.

Each team must appoint one of their members as team leader, this is kept secret from the rest of the other guilds.

If the team leader falls, the opposing team gains 5 points.

The total maximum number of points is 45 points, this implies that every team has a chance of winning.

Moving as a one group or separate is totally up to the individual members of the team.

Points garnered in this event are added to the overall score gained throughout the Games.'

'Will all teams please come out onto the arena when called!'

'From Team Fairy Tail we have: Erza Scarlet! Dara Heart! Natsu Dragneel! Laxus Dreyer! And Gajeel Redfox!'

'From Team Sabertooth we have: Minerva Orlando! Sting Eucliffe! Rogue Cheney! Orga Nanagear! And Rufus Lore!'

'From Team Lamia Scale we have: Chelia Blendy! Jura Neekis! Toby Horhorta! Yuka Suzuki! And Lyon Vastia!'

'From Team Mermaid Heel we have: Arana Webb! Kagura Mikazuchi! Beth Vanderwood! Risely Law! And Millianna!'

'From Team Blue Pegasus we have: Ichiya Kotobuki! Hibiki Lates! Ren Akatsuki! Eve Tearm! And Jenny Realight!'

'From Team Quarto Cerberus we have: Nobarly! Jager! Semmes! Bacchus Groh! And Rocker!'

'Now everyone will have a three minute time to talk to figure out who will be the leader of their team!'

The Teams huddled around each other and decided who it was going to be. In Team Fairy Tail they were arguing about who was going to be leader so Dara just got bored of it and the time was nearly up.

'I am going to be the Leader!'

Everyone looked at Dara for a minute and thought. Then they all started to nod their heads and then go back into the line that they were in before.

'Right it seems everyone has finished let's start!'

All the teams were transported into the city and then the game started. Heaps of clones were everywhere and it really was hard for the players to tell the clone from the real one. Dara looked at the others and they nodded. Dara floated up into the sky high above the city. She then took off her cloak and made it disappear because she was too far up no one could see what she looked like. She held up her staff and closed her eyes.

'_DARK SOUL!'_

Dara shone a bright light. When the light was gone all you could see of Dara if a skin tight black leotard with black tights like always she had her cloak over her cloths and she had her staff. Her cloths had changed slightly but the thing that had changed the most was her features and her attitude she wasn't Dara anymore.

'HAHAHA! I cannot believe that Dara dear never shows this side of her before!'

The teams were silent and looking up at Dara. It seems that Dara's has another person inside of her. And it can hear and see everything.

'I think this is the best side of her anyway. I would take off this hideous cloak but Dara dear forbad me so I guess I have to do what she says just this once. Now she also said that I have to get rid of all the teams but her team and a selected few. SO LET'S DANCE!'

'Dara!'

'No Mystogan not Dara I am Sara.'

Sara flew down at an amazing speed towards the weak team players and knocked them all too slight death. When she was done she floated back up into the air and transformed back into Dara. She looked down to see if Sara had left the people she told her and sure enough Team Fairy Tail. Minerva, Rufus, Jura, Kagura and the two dragon slayers from Sabertooth were all standing up and staring at Dara. Dara floated down and floated next to her team.

'Now let the real game begin!'

Everyone charged at each other. But Dara just dismissed attacks that were headed for her and waited to see the final few of the first step in the game.

Finally it was done and the ones still standing were Dara, Minerva, Kagura, Erza, Jura, Rufus, Mystogan and Laxus. It was silent for a second before Dara decided the last phase of the last game on the last day of the GMG.

'Erza, Mystogan and Laxus step back this last fight is mine!'

The team nodded and took two steps back while Dara took one step forward. Suddenly Jellal appeared by Dara's side and Dara turned to tell them to go back but saw who it was and turned back to the rest.

Rufus quickly made a battle plan and began to share it with the others not caring if Dara heard it.

'Guys I suggest we take Mystogan and Dara out first.'

Everyone but Jura nodded who took a step back. But then changed his mind when he saw Dara's glare.

'Fight!'

Everyone charged at Dara and attacked her as hard as they could but she just kept blocking them with her staff.

'Guys let's take her staff and break it!'

Everyone stared at Minerva and nodded. Dara gasped.

'_Requip Dragons armour!'_

'_Requip flight armour!'_

Now Erza, Dara and Kagura was in a sword battle with Dara easily winning. Suddenly Kagura unsheathed her sword and pushed the others back to have a one on one sword fight with Dara. Dara was using only one sword and was blocking and attacking rather lazily. Kagura got serious and went as hard as she could and Dara was still the same. Finally Dara threw Kagura back and she went smashing into a wall unconscious. Dara then appeared next to her and stuck her sword into her stomach.

'Next!'

Minerva stepped up. Wanting revenge on Dara for what she did. Suddenly her team realised that Dara was knocking the strongest members around like they were nothing and she hadn't even raised her magic yet or even used her magic. Minerva like Kagura was thrown against the wall and had the same fate as Kagura.

'Next!'

Rufus stepped up now he had to avenge Minerva.

'_Memory-Make: Sword of Frozen Black Lightning!'_

A bolt of lightning headed towards Dara but was gotten rid of by Mystogan protecting Dara.

'_Memory-Make: Shrine of Turbulent Fang!'_

'_Dismissed!'_

'_Forgotten!'_

'_Dismissed!'_

'_Forgotten!'_

'_Dismissed!'_

'_Forgotten!'_

_Dismissed!'_

'_FORGOTTEN!'_

'_Dismissed.'_

Dara had won their little argument because Rufus was unable to continue that spell continuously while Dara could go on forever.

'_Memory-Make: Karma of the Burning Land.'_

'_Dismissed!'_

But this time her dismissed spell didn't work much to everyone and her surprise. Everyone except Mystogan, Dara, Rufus and Jura fell into the Lava. Dara was floating in mid-air, Mystogan used one of his staffs to be able to float, It was Rufus's spell so he was safe and Jura was standing on one of his rocks.

'_DISMISSED!'_

But still it didn't work. So Dara thought that it was time to get serious.

'_Magic Raise 0.01%'_

'Mystogan take my staff.'

The audience and teams were shocked Dara Heart just gave HER staff to someone else. But Mystogan understood. Rufus was serious too it was the first time in his life that he found someone so powerful as Dara and so he needed to see who was stronger. It was time to bring out his real magic.

'_Memory-Make: Dragon!'_

A dragon appeared. Dara was shocked for a second before she had the best idea but first she had to see if it was the right time for it.

'Rufus try and get rid of the dragon. Don't worry I won't attack you until then but there is something wrong with your dragon.'

Rufus was right and he could sense it. He tried to make the dragon go but it seemed to become real.

'I cannot!'

'Thought so Rufus you did the spell wrong. This is how it is supposed to go.'

'_Memory-Make: Death Dragon!'_

Rufus tried to record that in his memory for him to use but the spell was too powerful.

A huge black Dragon appeared. It looked like Acnologia but it had no blue on it and it was totally under Dara's control.

'_Attack Dragon!'_

The death dragon went towards the other one and then they both disappeared. Everyone looked at Dara confused.

'They are in my staff so they don't destroy anything.'

'_Dismissed!'_

Rufus was confused with what Dara just did but then he looked down and he saw that he had let down his guard and Dara dismissed the Lava.

'_ROAR OF THE APPCALISPE DRAGON!'_

An invisible roar went towards Rufus. When he got hit he fell to the ground dead.


	24. Chapter 24

'Next!'

Jura looked around and saw that he was the only one left. And in all honesty he was scared. He could tell that Dara was out of control but not like before. All that anger that was in her is now coming out. Her aura was terrifying and now most of the audience was screaming. Then Jura saw the rune knights that the entrance of the arena and ready to take Dara down if they needed to. Jura stepped forward and then realised who must have called the rune knights. Master Makarov because he is the only one that knows that Dara trained with Acnologia and he has experience her real self.

'Come Jura.'

Jura stepped forward again and got ready to fight Dara only if he had to.

'_Killing spree!'_

Jura fell to the ground unconscious and then Dara used her time arc magic to fix the arena and everyone in it.

'And Team Fairy Tail wins!'

Dara then realised what happened and still saw Rufus dead on the floor. She walked over to him and picked him up and disappeared. Dara teleported herself and Rufus into her hotel room and she placed Rufus on her bed and took of his hat, mask, jacket and singlet so he was only left with a singlet and his long pants. She then reached for her staff but it wasn't there. She panicked and teleported to Jellal.

'MYSTOGAN!'

Jellal turned around shocked to hear that Dara was yelling but then he looked down at his hand and saw that he was still holding Dara's staff. Went she got to Jellal he quickly handed it over.

'Thanks Jellal.'

Dara had hugged Jellal and whispered that to him before disappearing in his arms. Dara teleported back to Rufus and looked down at him. She then quickly looked away and reached for her staff. When she grabbed it she stopped.

"_Do I really need to use this instead of my real powers? Why can't I use my magic like I was taught?"_

She sat her staff back down and then closed her eyes and kissed Rufus's forehead.

'_Death magic: ALIVE!'_

'_Black Magic: Cuffs!'_

Now Rufus was alive but had cuffs around his hands that took away all his magic but still kept him alive.

Rufus started to wake up and Dara instinctively grabbed her staff but quickly put it back down again.

'Argh. What is going on?'

'Rufus you are in my Hotel room I just brought you back from the dead.'

'WHAT? DARA? How could you? The only magic I know that can do that is death Magic. It's quite peculiar don't you think? You use death magic to bring someone back from the dead.'

'Now that you say that. It's true!'

Rufus laughed from Dara's sudden outburst.

'So Dara now that I am alive can you take these cuffs off me?'

Dara bent down and took the cuffs off his feet and then put a chain from the cuffs on his hands into her hand. The chain was connected to a bracelet that appeared. She then teleported herself back to the GMG stadium. She appeared in her box and surprised everyone that she had Rufus on a chain. Jellal walked up to Dara and patted her head over the cloak and then looked down at her questionably.

'Dara why do you have Rufus Lore on a chain?'

'Because I have plans for him. I like his magic. It is stronger than my Memory-Make Magic I've decided so I am taking Rufus for a while after the GMG.'

'Lucy you cannot just take someone's magic like that!'

Dara spun around to the person that called her Lucy.

'Why not Erza?'

'Because it is inhumane!'

'Well guess what Erza I am not a human I am a dragon. A monster!'

'We will now be announcing the winners for the Grand Magic Games!'

'_Requip Dragons cloak!'_

Dara requipped into the cloak that looks like it was made out of black dragon scales and got ready to walk out but first she took of the cuffs from Rufus and teleported his cloths, hat and mask onto him.

Jellal noticed something different about Dara.

'Dara where is your staff?'

'In the hotel with the rest of my stuff. But you are right Jellal I do look weird without it. Dara put her hand out in front of her and her staff appeared in her hand. Dara then started to float while sitting like before.

'And The Winner Of This Year Grand Magic Games is… FAIRY TAIL!'

The audience started to yell and scream out Their names. Team Fairy Tail with Dara in the front with Jellal not far behind her. The rest of the team was lined out behind them. The team stepped up on stage and then they all bowed with Jellal slightly forcing Dara to.


	25. Chapter 25

'Are you ready to go? Jellal, Jura we have to get back to our guilds soon so we can quit and then leave.'

After the GMG finished they had all headed back to their guilds. Jura, Jellal and Dara promised to quit the guild as soon as they got back to the hall. But first they had met up with their luggage for the trip outside Jura's guild hall. They decided to go with Jura first so he could quit his guild and then all three of them would go to Fairy Tail so Jellal and Dara could quit.

Jura walked inside his guild with Jellal and Dara waiting outside. They didn't want to scare the guild by going in there all at once and Dara had an inkling that if she went in there then a fight would happen.

Jura walked inside his guild and looked around. There weren't much people in the hall and so he had an easy time getting to the masters office easily Jura walked up the stars and knocked on the door.

'Come in Jura.'

'Babasaama I would like to leave the guild for three years. After that I may come back but also I may not.'

'Alright. But I am curious you just joined the guild why would you suddenly leave after the GMG?'

'Council work like last time but that is all I can reveal.'

'To put me at ease Jura who are you going with?'

'Dara Heart, Mystogan and maybe two other people.'

'WHAT? That is a powerful group especially Dara. Are you sure the Council is letting you go with them. They usually avoid connecting up too powerful mages as a group.'

'Yes Babasaama they are the ones that told me to go with them. I must go now.'

'Alright your guild mark is gone already Jura. Leave through the window so no one sees you leave. I will tell them later.'

'Okay good bye.'

'Good bye Babasaama.'

Jura jumped down from the window and walked around to Dara and Jellal. They looked at him questionably and Jura just nodded. Dara then turned around and started walking off.

'Aren't we just going to teleport to Fairy Tail Dara?'

'No I want to take the train if that is alright?'

'Yeah.'

Jura and Jellal walked and Dara floated to the train station and they saw that the next train was due in half an hours' time.

'Jellal, Jura lets go to the magic shop across the road I heard that there is good magic items there.'

'More magic Dara?'

'Jellal I heard that there is head phones there that are magic it sounds good. You don't have to come you two can stay here.'

'No we are coming too.'

Dara nodded and floated over to the small magic shop and floated in. When the other two entered as well everyone in the shop paled and got out of there. Even the shop keeper hid behind the desk. Dara smirked at him and then looked around the shop trying to find the head phones. When she found them they were high up on the shelf where no one could reach. The shop keeper so her looking at them and then walked over to her.

'Excuse me miss would you like me to get them down for you?'

Dara looked at him and then just floated up and grabbed a black one. Dara then floated over to the counter and placed them there. She then teleported Jellal's jewels out of his hand and onto the counter. Jellal and Jura face-palmed and then laughed. Dara then saw a black book on the shelf behind the counter and pointed to it. The shop keeper got the book down and handed it to Dara and she handed him some more jewels and then walked out. Jura and Jellal followed her out and then looked over her shoulder to see what the book was about. When Dara saw that she snapped close her book and placed it inside her staff along with her luggage that she was carrying around.

'Jura and Jellal let's go and get ice-cream and you have to pay with it remember?'

'Yes okay.'

'Yep.'

Dara teleported them to the ice-cream store and she ordered and strawberry one and the waited outside. Jura and Jellal walked out and gave Dara her ice-cream and then Jellal teleported them to the train station just as the train pulled up.

'Jellal, Jura I will go and get the tickets.'

'Alright.'

Jura and Jellal watched Dara go and get the tickets and then they turned each other.

'It is going to be hard for Dara to quit Fairy Tail again.'

'Yes but she seemed fine when we told her.'

'Yeah she just hid her suddenness. She does that all the time but I sensed that she was.'

'Jellal you know her better than I do. Especially when she was Lucy still how has she changed since then?'

'I knew her only by trying to destroy her. But she was cheerful and she smiled a genuine smile. She didn't have a cloak on and she only had her celestial magic I'm pretty sure.'

'Oh so she has changed a lot.'

'Yes I have haven't I?'

Jellal and Jura was shocked that Dara just appeared behind them.

'Yes you have Dara.'

'Let's go and get on the train it is about to leave.'


	26. Chapter 26

'Master Jellal and I want to quit Fairy Tail.'

'Why my children?'

'We are going on a mission from the Council.'

'WHAT? A mission? I didn't know that they did that. Who are you going with Dara and Jellal?'

'Jura and us two?'

'WHAT? JURA AS WELL? That is going to be the strongest group in Fiore!'

'Yeah well Master Makarov we need to get going to the council so…'

'Dara you remember the three rules of leaving the guild right?'

'Yes Makarov.'

'You must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others for as long as you live.

You must never use former contacts met through your being in the guild for personal gain.

Though our paths may have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you must never consider your own life to be something insignificant, and you must never forget about your friends for as long as you live.'

'Yes Makarov.'

'Yes Makarov.'

'Now let me remove your guild marks.'

Makarov reached over and removed both of their guild marks and then went to tell them to leave through the window when he remembered that they could teleport.

'Bye Makarov.'

'Bye Makarov.'

Jellal and Dara teleported inside the guild hall in the middle of it and suddenly all eyes were on them. But that was what Dara wanted she was going to tell them what she really thought before leaving forever.

'EVERYONE! I just thought that you would like to know that Jellal and I have left the guild. And it was your entire fault. You are all scared of me only because I am stronger. Much stronger. I have given up on this guild. It hasn't changed since eight years ago when Lucy was here. You are all terrible. Jellal and I have left the guild and are never coming back! Good bye weaklings.'

Jellal and Dara teleported outside of the guild where they had left Jura and Dara looked sadly at him.

'We are done Jura. Next we are going to my apartment for a while and then we will leave. I have something I urgently need to do if I can continue on.'

Jura nodded and then Jellal, him and Dara teleported to her house. Dara gave her staff to Jellal to hold and then turned around and stood in front of them.

'_Portal: Dragon realm.'_

What looked like a black hole appeared in front of them and Dara stood back and grabbed one of the boys hands.

'We need to hold hands if you want to come through my portal as well.'

Dara, Jellal and Jura stepped through the portal and they landed in front of the castle. Dara let go of their hands and led them through the castle to two large doors. Dara walked in with Jura and Jellal close behind her and put her hood down and took of her cloak. She then walked up to the Queen and kneeled down.

'Queen I Dara Heart or Lucy Heartfilia has returned with her two good friends Jura Neekis and Jellal Fernandes.'

'Dara you have gotten much stronger since the last time I saw you. And why aren't you carrying your staff?'

'Mr Jellal Fernandes is carrying it Queen. There is something I would like to ask you if that is okay?'

'Sure go ahead I think I know what it is anyway.'

'Why do I go berserk whenever I raise my magic to 100%'

'WHAT YOU RAISED YOUR MAGIC TO 100% Why?'

'Makarov Master of Fairy Tail strongest in the Fiore thanks to me did a legendary spell on me that could have killed me. I knew that in my current state I would not have been able to handle it so it raised my magic to 100%'

'Oh. That is a spell that Acnologia put on you. Once your magic reaches 100% or 0% you go insane and you turn into your real form.'

'Why would Acnologia do that to me?'

'I told him too. Because I knew that if you had to raise your magic to 100% which could kill hundreds of people on the spot then something terribly wrong was happening. So I asked or rather told Acnologia to put that spell on you.'

'I Dara Heart thank the Queen of the Dragon Realm for thinking of my safety.'

'So why did you bring Mr Jura Neekis and Mr Jellal Fernandes with you?'

'I will be in a group with them from this day onwards. Forever so I thought that they should hear this as well.'

'Is one of them your mate Miss Dara?'

'No Queen we are more like brothers and sisters. Well that is what I think anyway.'

'Mr Jura Neekis and Mr Jellal Fernandes please come forwards.'

Jellal and Jura looked up they were surprised from the sudden call. But they walked up to where Dara was kneeling down and stood there awkwardly.

'Mr Jura Neekis, Mr Jellal Fernandes. Do one of you love Miss Dara Heart not as family like she wants?'

'I do Queen but if Dara wishes it to be her way then Jellal and I will just accept it.'

'Good answer Mr Jura Neekis. So Mr Jellal Fernandes is what Mr Jura Neekis saying true for you as well?'

'Yes Queen.'

'Right Miss Dara Heart fight these two men. I will be watching and you cannot use your staff or put them to sleep.'

'Right away Queen. Mr Jura Mr Jellal please follow me out the back to the fighting grounds. There we will fight.'

Jura and Jellal looked at each other and then nodded. They followed Dara out and the watched as she stepped back a couple of steps.

'_Requip!'_

Dara now had her cloak on with her two swords in her belt. But she took of her cloak so now she only had a crop top and short shorts. Dara let her hair down and then turned to the Queen bowed slightly and then turned back to Jura and Jellal and took out her swords.

'Fight!'

'_Heavenly magic: Meteor!'_

Jellal's body was surrounded by magic and that made him very quick. He went for Dara and she just stepped out of the way and let him go past her he then turned around and went to punch Dara but she just blocked and slashed him with one of her swords.

'_Rumbling Mt. Fuji!' _

Dara jumped and landed on top of Jura's mountain then just stood there.

'_Heavenly magic: Altairis!'_

The spell hit Dara and Jura didn't wait to see if she was alright.

'_Iron rock fist!'_

'_Heavenly magic: Heavenly Beams!'_

When the dust cleared up there was Dara standing there with her two swords crossed and not one part of her was injured.

'_Roar of the apocalypse Dragon!'_

'_Black Magic: Eternal pain!'_

The spells that Dara just did was the roar killed the opponents while the eternal pain makes them in pain even when they are dead.

After the two spells were cast Dara floated off the rock mountain. She looked down at the two dead bodies lying there and Dara went to the ground and picked up Jellal's head and started to pet his cheek.

'How did I do Queen was I to your liking?'

'Yes. But you better stop petting Mr Jellal's cheek and wake them up before the die.'

'Oh Queen they are dead.'

'WHAT?'

'Yeah watch I will just make them alive again it's quite easy.'

Dara put her hands over Jellal and closed her eyes.

'_Alive!'_

She then moved over so she was leaning over Jura and did the same to him.

'Death magic! Dara how did you learn that?'

'Acnologia. He taught me as my secondary magic. I thought you knew that Queen.'

'No I didn't. Dara when they wake up you can leave.'

'I wanted to meet with the other dragons first. Especially Acnologia I want to talk to him about something important.'

'Alright Miss Dara but then you must leave and get on with your mission.'

Dara kneeled down with her head down as well.

'Of course Queen.'

When the Queen left Jura and Jellal started to wake up and rub their heads.

'Miss Dara you know that you didn't have to kill us.'

'We Mr Jellal I woke you up didn't I?'

'That is true.'

'Come on Mr Jura and Mr Jellal we are going to Gramps.'

'Gramps?'

'Father Acnologia.'


	27. Chapter 27

Dara stood up from where she was kneeling in front of Jura and walked forwards.

'_Dragon soul!'_

Jellal wasn't surprised as Jura was. Jura didn't know that Dara could do that.

'Get on Jura and Jellal. It is the only way to pass through the territories without being stopped by the other Dragons.'

Jura and Jellal nodded and Jellal teleported onto Dara's neck and started to pat her. The Jura jumped up and Dara lifted.

'Jellal if you don't stop that I will throw you into the lava and make Igneel make sure you won't be able to get back up.'

'Alright Dara.'

'Wow Dara the Dragon realm is really pretty!'

'I know right Jura I said that the first time I came here. Oh look there is Gramps down there!'

Dara started to descend down into the black forest full of black trees. That was where Acnologia lives. When she landed Jellal and Jura jumped off and Dara went back into her human form.

'ACNLOGIA! WHERE ARE YOU COME TO ME!'

'Miss Dara I am here you didn't have to shout. Every Dragon in the world must have heard you.'

'Sorry Gramps but I came with things to talk about then I need to go again.'

'Oh have you been to the Queen yet?'

'We just came from there.'

'We?'

'Gramps meet. Mr Jura Neekis and Mr Jellal Fernandes.'

'Which one of you are her mate then?'

'GRAMPS none of them are alright we are partners. Now let's go back to the cave so we can talk. Gramps let Mr Jura and Mr Jellal ride on you back.'

'Yes Miss Dara.'

When they had gotten to the cave Dara walked in and started to float near the entrance. Jura and Jellal went and stood behind her.

'Mr Acnologia. Did you destroy an island with mages on it?'

'I believe I did because they started to attack me I had to kill them.'

'They were Fairy Tail mages.'

'Don't they have Dragon slayers? They were a weak bunch.'

'Mr Acnologia maybe that is because you are an unusually strong Dragon. Have you heard of the dark and slightly insane mage Zeref?'

Jellal gasped and paled what did Zeref have to do with this?

'I believe I do. I have also heard that he is my creator.'

'I have read that Zeref loved you a bunch is that correct?'

'Correct.'

'What would you say if I had to go and destroy Zeref to get his power?'

'What is this getting at Miss Dara?'

'Are you going to answer my questions?'

'I have answered enough about Zeref.'

'Alright Mr Jellal, Mr Jura and I will be leaving now.'

'_Dragons portal: earthland.'_

A portal opened up below Dara's, Jellal's and Jura's feet and they started to sink into it.

When they came out the other side they were in front of the council.

'Hey Dara. If you are a dragon slayer why don't you have an exceed like the others?'

'Because I am different than them. I don't need a partner like a talking cat I am the ultimate dragon slayer.'

Dara walked into the Council since there was no magic aloud in the Council. Jura and Jellal were right beside her. Dara had her normal black cloak on with her staff which she had gotten of the Queen before they left. They headed towards the top of the Council building where the head of the council was. When they were finally at the top they stopped at a large door. Dara knocked and then stood back and waited.

'Come in.'

Dara, Jellal and Jura opened the door and walked in and saw that everyone from the council and some other people were standing in the large room.

'Dara Heart, Jura Neekis and Jellal Fernandes. You were called here to do a top secret mission appointed by the magic council itself. Is there anything that you would like to say before we move on?'

'No.'

'Nope.'

'No.'

'Good Dara this mission was created for you the others are only going along to help and protect you. You are going to be their leader. The mission. There is a dark mage…'

'Zeref.'

'Dara how did you know?'

'You said that this mission was made for me right? Well of course I would know about it. I even have a book about him here.'

'Anyway I shall explain it for everyone else. Right Zeref is the darkest and the strongest mage. And has been for centuries. I have heard Dara that he has heard about you and is curious about what you are like. We the magic council is sending you Dara Heart, Jellal Fernandes, Jura Neekis, Rogue Cheney and Rufus Lore on a three or more mission to destroy him.'

'But why them?'

'Dara I could have sent someone from Fairy Tail instead.'

'I understand when shall we leave?'

'Tomorrow. You will go with Rogue and Rufus and accompany them to get their things and then all of you will leave. And remember Rufus, Rogue, Jura and Jellal Dara Heart is the leader and you must respect her.'

'Yes.'

'Yes.'

'Yes.'

'Yes.'

'Yes.'

The team walked back out of the council and Dara looked at Rufus and Rogue.

'Where are you things?'

'Right there under the tree we knew that we were going on a long mission so we packed. Miss Dara.'

Jura and Jellal started laughing and Dara glared at them.

'I am sorry Mr Jura and Mr Jellal what were you laughing at again?'

Jura and Jellal stooped laughing and saw that the aura coming off Dara was EXTREMELY angry.

'I am sorry Miss Dara what did I say?'

'Just don't call me Miss Dara alright Rufus Rogue?'

'Alright.'

'If that is what you wish.'

'So Dara where is Zeref anyway?'

'A long, long way away from here.'

'We cannot teleport there?'

'Nope too far for you. And I cannot take you all at once we will have to walk.'

'Then why are you floating?'

'I meant you will have to walked Jellal.'

'Argh.'

'Come on Dara and Jellal lets go to the train station and get going.'

'Rogue what are you talking about the train doesn't go that way we will have to travel without a vehicle.'

'A car?'

'Through a forest?'

'ARGH!'

'Jellal if you are going to complain then go back home! We haven't even started and you are already complaining.'

'Sorry Dara.'

'Good let's go.'

Dara floated forwards with the other four at the back of her. And they were all thinking the same thing.

'_This is going to be a long mission with each other. At least we are normal and not complete idiots."_


	28. Chapter 28

Dara, Rufus, Rogue, Jura and Jellal were walking through the forest on their way to the mountain that was just up ahead of them. Everyone was tired and moody but Dara was determined to get to the foot of the mountain before night fall. She had given up floating a while ago and just walked like everyone else. It wasn't far to the mountain but it was when you have been walking non-stop for hours. Jura thought that they needed a rest but couldn't understand why Dara was so determined to make it.

'Dara why can't we rest?'

'Because I am surprised you haven't heard of this forest before. It is called The Night Forest. It means that every night monsters no matter how strong you are they will come out and kill you. The foot of the mountain is the end of the forest so no monsters can come out. Now do you understand?'

'Yes I am sorry for asking I couldn't figure out why you just didn't give us and yourself a break for a while.'

'Good now let's continue on it is almost night.'

Once again it fell into silence while walking until Dara thought that it was time to talk to Rufus.

'Guys go ahead Rufus and I will catch up very shortly we need to talk. Don't worry we will still be walking just slower. Keep heading this way and then turn left.'

'Of course Dara.'

Dara and Rufus watched them go a bit until they were out of sight then they continued to walk again just slower.

'Rufus in the GMG I did something which I can explain now so...'

'Are you sure you want to tell me? You don't have to. But when I heard that I will be teaming up with the Dara Heart I was happy to be able to fight with you now and not against you. That hurt too much.'

'Hehe. Anyway are you sure that you don't want me to explain?'

'No.'

'Alright. Let's catch up to the others.'

'Alright if you say so.'

Dara and Rufus ran and caught up with the rest. But Dara noticed that they hadn't gone far from walking so slowly so she went in front and set the pace. Which was nearly a speed walk.

'Dara can you please slow down a little?'

'No Jellal look the sun is going down already and we are not out of the forest.'

Dara looked around her and saw that they were nearly out of the forest. But it was now darkening by the second.

'We have to run. Rogue turn into a shadow that should protect you enough to get you out of the forest. Jura make a dirt box around you that moves. I am confident that you can hold it until we get to the mountain. Rufus and Jellal come close to me.'

Everyone nodded and did what they were told. When it was just Dara, Rufus and Jellal it was finally dark the monster were starting to come out. Dara pointed her staff out and out popped Virgo.

'Virgo dig underground to the other side of the mountain make sure it is only wide for the three enough and it has to collapse behind us.'

'Yes Hime.'

Virgo did what she was told and dug straight down and then across. Virgo stopped asking for punishment when Dara called her out and she was in a bad mood and said yes. Virgo smiled and then waited for it. Virgo suddenly felt lightening around her and it hurt so much that she never asked again.

Dara, Rogue and Rufus came up right beside the two. Rogue and Rufus was surprised when a celestial spirit came out. They looked at Dara questionably because they knew that the others magic was but they had thought that Dara was a dragon slayer.

'Hmm I guess I should tell you guys.'

Dara pulled down her wood and waited for the two's reaction.

'Lucy Heartfilia.'

'That was me. I went and trained with the dragons and became Dara Heart. Lucy Heartfilia is gone so do not call me that.'

'Alright. But you know that your guild missed you. You know?'

'Probably.'

Dara then turned around and started walking again. When she was at the bottom of the mountain she waited for the others to catch up.

'We'll camp here for the night.'

Everyone set down their packs and then sat down.

'Not time to rest yet. We will set up and then rest when everything is done.'

Rufus looked at Dara who was looking around and then sighed and stood up.

'I will go and get the fire wood Dara.'

'Alright. But don't go back into the forest. I saw some trees up the mountain a bit. Don't worry it is only about ten steps before you get there. Jura go and help Rufus.'

The two of them nodded and went up the mountain. Dara then turned to the others.

'Rogue look around here for some animals and again don't go back into the forest. Jellal go with him. Remember if you don't find anything we only eat energy bars. I will stay here and set up the tents and make runes around the campsite.'

'Alright.'

'Alright.'

When the two went Dara looked in everyone's packs to find the tents. When they were all spread out on the ground she quickly put the tents up and built a place to eat and talk around the fire.

'Dara we are back. We have loads of fire wood.'

'Thank you Rufus and Jura now can one of you set up the fire while I make the runes.'

'I'll do it.'

'Thanks Rufus I am surprised that you know how.'

'This isn't the first time I have travelled you know.'

'Oh.'

'It isn't that surprising is it?'

'Yeah kind of.'

'Hmmf.'

'HAHAHA!'

'Dara we are back as well we have found heaps of rabbits. Five to be exacted.'

'Alright now we won't starve which is always good.'

While Rufus was setting up the fire he realised that they didn't have a lighter.

'Dara we have nothing to light the fire when I am finished.'

'Yeah we do.'

When Rufus set down the last log he looked at Dara expectantly. Dara made a flame go onto her finger and set it down onto the fire. At once the logs lit up and they had a nice fire.

'Okay Jura get the food on and then we can sit down and relax.'

Jura rushed and quickly got the food done and then they all sat down in front of it finally relaxing.

'You have good Dara for your first day as the leader.'

'This isn't the first time before I had to look after a whole army of rune nights for a week that was chaos but we made it.'

'Wow.'

'Yeah.'

Dara looked at Jellal and saw that he was staring at her she smiled and then watched as he turned his head away and kept on looking at the fire.

'Let's talk about what we know about Zeref.'

Everyone stared at Dara for a minute and then nodded. Jura knew a bit about him so he decided to start.

'Alright. Zeref is the black mage as everyone knows that has been alive for over four hundred years. His magic is Death magic, living magic and uses dark arts.'

'Which I can now use all of them.'

'Right but Dara you are stronger than him with your dragon slayer magic. You should be able to defeat him.'

'No Jura. We are going to defeat him.'


	29. Chapter 29

When Jura was finished talking about what he knew about Zeref Dara thought that it was finally her turn. Although Jura did add to her knowledge about Zeref she had information that they would actually need. And she had something precious of Zeref's.

'My turn?'

'Yes Dara.'

'Now like Jura just told us Zeref is a powerful mage that has to be taken seriously. Right now we have the location of where he is but he is on the move. We are heading there first. Rufus have you memorised the map that I showed you? Although I know the way we might be split up so we need to make a place to meet up. How about if we are split up we meet at the nearest village. Go forwards always and never return to the same village that means that we might have to travel for a few days but we need to meet up again. I know that this has nothing to do with Zeref we need to make a backup plan just in case. Jellal and I can teleport to each other. But Jellal I have changed you teleportation magic so that you can only teleport to me.'

They were all listening intently to Dara because they needed to have this information. Jellal was surprised that Dara just changed his magic but wasn't shocked since it was Dara that they were talking about.

'Jura you can communicate to me through my staff but Rufus and Rogue we have no way to communicate with each other do you have any ideas?'

'I could send one of my shadows into you so we can use telepathy then.'

'Alright we will do that soon. Rufus?'

'Dara do have earphones?'

'Yeah. Why?'

'I will create a link from my brain to the earphones so you can hear my voice through the earphones. It might not be as useful as the others but it will work and that is the best thing I have.'

'Alright.'

Dara took the earphones from around her neck and gave them to Rufus. He then hopped up and walked into a tent.

'Alright while Rufus is doing that we need to decide which tent everyone will sleep in. There is three set up so I will have one Jura and Rufus, and then Jellal and Rogue will have the other. Is that alright?'

'Yep.'

'Yep.'

'Yep.'

'Good.'

'I am done Dara put them on so we can try.'

Dara slipped the earphones over her ears and waited.

"Can you hear me Dara Heart?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"I didn't know that you could hear me as well Rufus."

Dara looked at the others who were staring at them. So she took off the earphones and let them hang around her neck.

'Alright back to Zeref. I have his book. The book of Zeref. It is his first one and has all of his spells in it. As well as personal notes. I have read through the book already and I have learned all of the spells. I would have given some of the spells for you to learn but they require too much magic power I have to raise my power to 0.003% even to complete the hardest of ones. Though I have found some spells that you could do. But you can only do them when I am around to put back up your magic power. Zeref could be anywhere at any time. The only thing I know is that he doesn't go near people. In the book it says that he like to travel through trees. I am not going to rely on the book so much but it might give us clues here and there. Now I can see that we are all tired so go to bed. Rufus are in a tent with Jura. You all can go.'

Everyone sighed and stood up. They knew that Dara needed some time to herself to figure things out. They were glad they could go on this mission with her.


	30. Chapter 30

The next morning the four boys woke up to the smell of breakfast. They walked out of their tents to find Dara sitting at the fire with breakfast on there was also fresh fire wood cut up.

'Dara didn't you go to sleep?'

'Yes Rogue I have just been up for a while and needed something to do. Anyway come and sit down. Breakfast is ready. I went into the forest and hunted so there is a bigger meal than just rabbits. We need to fill up we are traveling until night again.'

The boys nodded and went and sat down on the logs. Dara then handed them a plate full of meat and berries.

'Hmmf this is delicious Dara.'

'Thanks. Hurry up and eat I will take down the tens while you are eating and then we will be going.'

'What can't we have some fun Dara I saw a waterfall up the mountain a bit.'

'Waterfall? Rufus I guess you are right. But I will still be taking down the tents while you are eating so we can leave straight away.'

'Alright. But how will we get changed afterwards?'

'There is something called a bush.'

'Oh you are right.'

'I will be going now.'

Dara walked over to the tents and used her time arc magic to make the tents go down when she was finished everyone except her was dressed and ready to go.

'Dara aren't you going to get changed?'

'I will requip when we get there.'

'Why?'

'What would you like me to get changed into swimmers in front of you?'

'N-no.'

'Alright let's go lead the way Rufus.'

'Yep.'

Dara and the boys followed Rufus partially up the mountain and when he stopped Dara saw a huge waterfall go down into a pool of crystal clear water.

'_Requip!'_

Now Dara was in a bikini and board shorts with her long hair tied back. The boys stared for a minute but were interrupted when she called their names and then ran into the water. They soon followed after Dara and dived into the water.

_~Time skip 2 hours~_

'Come on everybody get out it is time to go.'

Dara climbed out of the water and let her hair down.

'_Requip!'_

Now Dara was in her normal cloak with her staff by her side.

'Dara why don't you just take off the cloak?'

'Because. Now get dressed and let's go we have a long way ahead of us to be done today we have to work quickly.'

Everyone was dressed and ready to go so Dara turned around and started to walk. The others followed next to her. When they were half way up the mountain a big black monster came out.

'_Dismissed!'_

The monster puffed into smoke and disappeared.

'What was that about Dara?'

'There is demons around here so be careful that was the weakest kind.'

Everyone nodded and stayed alert. Another demon stepped out and Dara looked at Jura.

'_Rumbling Mt. Fuji!'_

But the demon was still alive and was uninjured. So Dara looked at Rogue.

'_Roar of the shadow dragon!'_

Once again the demon was uninjured so Dara looked at Rufus.

'_Memory-Make: ice lancer!'_

The demon was still uninjured so Dara had to look at Jellal.

'_Heavenly Blast!'_

The demon started to wither and then disappear.

'Hehe they can't take such heavenly magic the creatures that come from hell.'

Dara and the team started to walk again. When they were up the mountain it was noon. Then they had to go down the mountain and at the bottom was a small village. Dara and then team was staring at the village from the top of the mountain. They could smell the food from there. They walked very fast down the mountain and walked into the village. Dara looked around until she found a café and pointed to it.

'Come on.'

They walked into the café and it didn't take long to notice that everyone was staring at them. They walked up to the counter and Dara stepped forward.

'Can we have five coffees and five doughnuts.'

'S-sure please go and sit down and wait.'

'No just get it ready.'

'Okay.'

Dara looked around and saw that everyone was still staring at them so she glared at them and turned away.

'Here you go they are ready. Have a nice day.'

Jura grabbed the bag and followed Dara out of the shop. They stopped walking when they got to a park and set down the food and then sat don themselves.

'This is delicious!'

'I haven't had a doughnut in ages!'

'Seriously Dara?'

'Yes Jellal. I have been too busy to eat doughnuts.'

'You can never be too busy to eat doughnuts.'

When they were busy eating, drinking and talking there was people watching them from afar. They had been following the group from when they first started.

'Ha! The mages that are out to kill our master Zeref are eating doughnuts?'

'Yes and they all look like simple mages except for Dara Heart.'

'Yes the one that Master Zeref is so interested in. I wonder why.'

'Because she can kill him. They have fought before.'

'THEY HAVE! Then why hasn't the world ended?'

'They were only just playing around.'

'Who won?'

'They were stopped by the council because they were about to destroy a village.'

'Oh.'

Dara felt that someone powerful was watching them so she quickly stood up and beckoned the others to follow her. They stood up and followed her through the village.

'Why are we leaving Dara?'

'Because Rogue I will tell you later.'

'Alright where are we going?'

'We are going to go on a mission.'

'Why? aren't we on one?'

'Yes but we need money to survive. Jura go and choose the hardest one there and has the biggest reward.'

'Alright.'

Jura walked over to the big board and looked at it. There was lots of jobs there was finding a love charm ring, finding a staff, getting a black cape, finding and bringing Dara Heart to our village. Then he saw the one that he was looking for it was destroy three dark guilds. It has perfect pay too.

'Dara I have found one.'

'Good. What is it?'

'To destroy three dark guilds.'

'Alright we will take it go and tell the person.'

'Alright.'

'Come on everyone we will wait outside.'

Dara walked out and dint wait for the others and leant on the shop with her eyes closed.

'Dara I am done.'

'Good let's go.'


	31. Chapter 31

They finally arrived at the guild and Dara knocked on the door. Like always she had to be polite she just couldn't barge in that would be rude. The door opened and out came a little girl with pitch black eyes.

'Hello are you part of this guild?'

'Yes I am why is a mage like you Dara heart here?''

'I am here to destroy the guild with my team.'

'We won't be destroyed. We have heard of you. Zeref's interest. He has many things planned for you.'

'How do you know?'

'He told us.'

'Oh okay well why don't you call out the rest of the guild so we can start?'

'I will be enough.'

'Well start then.'

'_Black light sphere of the god slayer!'_

'_Dismissed.'_

'How could you do that?'

'Magic.'

'Rogue you can take her. The shadow is always bigger than the light.'

'Okay.'

'_Roar of the shadow dragon!'_

The girl screamed, sizzled and then died.

'Alright I guess we can go in now.'

Everyone walked in and they walked right into the centre of a circle full of dark mages. Dara held up her staff and was about to use killing spree on them but a mage came at her with a sword very fast. Dara quickly turned her staff into a sword and blocked it. She then threw the mage back and stabbed him with her staff. Then all of the dark mages pulled out their swords and went at Dara in lightning speed. Dara blocked them all and looked at Rufus.

'_Memory-Make: sleep!'_

Dara then walked over to the mage that she stabbed and healed him. When he woke up Dara turned her sword back into her staff and whacked him over the side of the head so hard that he fell unconscious. Dara then teleported them to the Council and turned to face the rest.

'Let's go.'

They walked to the next guild which wasn't that far away and Dara turned to them again.

'Alright I will wait in here go in there and knock them all unconscious and Jellal teleport them to the Council. I want you to be done in five minutes.'

The boys walked over to the guild and opened the doors. The dark mages were obviously expecting them because like the last guild the boys walked right into the centre of a circle of dark mages.

'Well isn't this pleasant. What a warm welcoming?'

'Let's get this over with Jellal, Dara is watching remember?'

'Stop being so uptight Jura this will only take a second. So let's start!'

'_Roar of the shadow dragon!'_

'_Heavenly Blast!'_

'_Rumbling Mt. Fuji!'_

'_Memory-Make: A Night Of Falling Stars!'_

When all the smoke was cleared up from all the attacks they could see that all the dark mages were knocked unconscious by all their attacks. So they turned around and walked out to Dara.

'How did we do Dara?'

'You wasted your magic on all those attacks. Don't any of you have an attack that wipes everyone out at once?'

'I can memory make that.'

'So why didn't you use it?'

'Uh…'

'Exactly because you didn't use it the others had to waste their magic power on them. Do you all understand where I am going?'

'Yes.'

'Yes.'

'Yes.'

'Yes.'

'Good we have one more guild to go before we are done.'

Dara and the team walked through the forest and came out right in front of the dark guild.

'Alright this time we will use hand-to-hand combat so that means no magic.'

Dara and the team walked up to the guild and Dara pushed open the doors. The guild wasn't as ready as the last two they were just now forming a circle.

'Ready. And. GO!

Dara went forward to the first half of the mages and requip so she didn't have her staff. She then went in for the fight.


	32. Chapter 32

'We are done Dara.'

'Good let's go back to the village and get the reward so we can leave we have spent too much time here.'

They all nodded at Dara and followed her outside. They then teleport to the village and collected the reward and was off again.

'Where are we going now?'

'To the forest again it is the shortest way to the mountain on the other side.'

'Mountain?'

'I will explain more on the way. Let's go.'

Dara and the team walked to the forest and started walking along a narrow path that led all over the forest but in the end it was quicker somehow.

'Everyone we will stop here to camp.'

They set down their packs and set off to do their assigned jobs. Along the way back to the village Dara had set out jobs for everyone to do when they set out camp. It was like the first time they camped. Jura and Rufus collected firewood, Rogue and Jellal hunted and Dara set up the campsite.

When Dara was just finishing putting up the last tent she heard footsteps coming towards them and grabbed her staff. Then four figures stepped into the small clearing and Dara instantly recognised them.

'Laxus, Bixlow, Freed and Evergreen what are you doing here?'

'Dara Heart the strongest mage in fairy tail that beat the master and then quit the guild. We are here on a job.'

'What job Laxus?'

'None of your business. Anyway are you here alone?'

'No.'

'Who else is here?'

'Jura, Rogue, Jellal and Rufus.'

'Where are they?'

The boys were standing in the shadows of the trees and was waiting for the right time to come out.

'Right here.'

The boys walked out and sat beside Dara.

'Dara what are you doing here?'

'Freed we are on a mission we are just traveling through here though.'

'Why don't you just go on the train that runs through here then?'

'Because Freed we are training along the way and you cannot do that on a train.'

'Right.'

'Now please keep on moving along.'

Laxus opened one eye and smirked.

'Ha! No I like it here Raijinshuu and I will be staying here for the night.'

'No!'

'Yes.'

Dara gave up not wanting to argue and just sighed.

'Fine but you are eating your own food, putting up your own tents and leaving first thing in the morning.'

'Whatever.'

Dara put the food that the boys caught on the fire and then just stared at it.

'What are you thinking about?'

'Rufus I'm thinking about where to go next.'

'I thought you knew.'

'I did and then I thought about what that girl said.'

'What?'

'She said that Zeref goes to the dark guilds.'

'Isn't there a dark guild where we are going? Maybe we can find more clues there. In my memory there are a few dark guilds around there. There is even some normal guilds maybe they know something.'

Dara thought about it for a second automatically coming up with a plan and then smiled.

'That's good Rufus. Good job. What is the town called again?'

'Heavens Village.'

'Heh I have heard of it. I have even visited it once I am well known around there. Especially to the dark mages. I have destroyed two or three of their guilds. This is not going to be helpful.'

'But Dara I bet you have a plan already am I right?'

'Yep. We are leaving at dawn tell the others.'

'Yes.'

Dara got the food off and quickly handed it out, ate and then went into her tent.

The next morning Dara got up and crawled out of her tent. She was expecting to have to go and wake everyone up but surprisingly they were all up and waiting for her with everything ready.

'Let's go then.'

Dara used her time arc magic and the tents went back down into her pack. The team grumbled because they couldn't do it and they skipped breakfast so they could take them down before Dara woke up. Then she just did it with a flick of her wrist.

Dara was walking to put the fire the rest of the way when she just suddenly stopped.

'What's wrong?'

'I have gotten stronger! YAY!'

'What how do you know?'

'Watch.'

Dara put up a barrier around the boys and then smiled.

'_Magic Raise: 99.5%'_

The boys were shocked and scared of the size of Dara's powerful aura. After a few seconds the ground, trees and rocks started to crumble and the trees fell to the ground.

Dara had changed too.

She had black eyes with red pupils. Her cloak was black with a huge dragon covering the back and she had her staff by her side. A necklace appeared around her neck that was in the shape of a dragon. It was gold with a black outline.

Dara raised her hand slowly so it was level with her shoulder and she closed her eyes.

'_Dragons Wall!'_

A wall of dragons appeared in front of Dara but what the boys didn't know is that the dragons were real. The dragons roared and started towards the boys before Dara held up her hand and they turned around and kneeled in front of her.

'I am now more powerful than all dragons and I am finally eligible to become the Dragon Princess.'

'But what about the mission?'

'After Rufus. After the mission I will leave earthland and go to the dragon realm.'

'What about us?'

'We should get going. We need to get to the other side of the mountain and then a quarter of a way through the valley.'

'Alright.'

Dara put her magic back down and then waved her hand so her dragons went back. She then bent down and picked up her pack and gathered the boys. Finally they headed off. With Dara in front and the four boys in a line. Jellal had wanted to ask Dara a question about something for a while now but he had never caught her alone, it was like the boys never left her side.

'Dara can we talk?'

Jellal just decided he would ask her straight out.

'Yes follow me.'


	33. Chapter 33

'Dara when you were still Lucy why did you quit Fairy Tail?'

'Why? Do you know Lisanna Strauss?'

'I have heard of her. She is Natsu's girlfriend right?'

'Yeah. Well when she came back from Edolas the whole guild crowded her and I was happy for them. And I tolerated being ignored for two weeks. I was fine until Natsu Dragneel kicked me out of the team because I was weak.'

'Wow you have been through a lot. How did you meet Acnologia?'

'I went off training in a forest and on the second day I was out running and I literally ran into him. He asked me why I was there and I said to get stronger and then he asked me if I wanted to become the ultimate Dragon Slayer. And I said yes.'

'Wow quite a story you have there. Then you became Dara Heart.'

'Yep. Now we REALLY need to get going. Jellal you are the first person I have told and the last so do not tell anyone Jellal.'

'Okay Dara.'

Dara and Jellal walked up to the others who were waiting for them and Dara beckoned them to get going. Then they set off.

They were half way up the mountain when Dara held out her staff.

'Wait I feel that someone is watching us be careful.'

Everyone looked around trying to see who Dara was talking about but there was no one there.

'_Dismissed!'_

The watchers were using an invisibility spell and that was quickly gone.

'Who are you?'

The mages looked at Dara and then nodded to each other. They turned around and started to run. But Dara just smiled and teleported in front of them and knocked them to the ground. Jura ran over and picked the two guys up and held them in front of Dara.

'I asked who are you?'

'Followers.'

'Of Zeref?'

'How did you know?'

'Your eyes.'

'HOW?'

'Zeref has given you some power I can see it in your eyes. If you can look, which you cannot, you can see that I have it too.'

'Zeref has given you power too?'

'No. I have his magic as well.'

Jura looked at Dara.

'Is it alright to tell them that?'

'They will go running back to Zeref so they might as well tell him the truth.'

'Oh.'

'You can let them go now. But be warned followers of Zeref if I find you EVER here spying on us again I will kill you.'

The two mages quickly nodded and when Jura let go of them they fell to the ground and then quickly ran off.

'Now that, that's over let's go.'

Dara and the boys walked along a path and then stopped at the mouth of a cave.

'What are we doing here Dara?'

'I don't remember a cave being here and it looks like it has been here forever. I came along this path and then there was a village just here.'

'Heavens Village.'

'You're right Rufus but it is gone.'

'That's because we destroyed it.'

Dara and the boys swung around and saw that there was about fifty dark mages in a semi-circle around them.

'Why? Why would you do that to an innocent village?'

'We heard that you were coming here to get information about Master Zeref and the village knew bits and pieces of the real thing so we just had to destroy them.'

'Damn it!'

Dara put up her staff and tried to make all the dark mages fall down dead but they didn't even sway.

'How?'

'Barriers. We have set them around here so enemies cannot use magic.'

'_Dismissed!'_

But once again it didn't work.

Dara gave her staff to Jellal and then turned back around.

'_Magic raise! 99.5%'_

Everyone was surprised by what Dara did but everyone was okay and still standing.

Dara grabbed her staff from Jellal and tried to turn it into a sword but that didn't work.

Dara then sensed something they had been looking for this whole time.

'Zeref. Come out now I have found you.'

Zeref stepped out of the cave and smiled at Dara.

'Dara Heart.'

'Zeref. The creator of my father.'

'Shall we fight?'

'First take down the barrier so I can use my magic. I have heard that you are interested in me. Well that is the same for me too. There can be only one strongest mage in this world.'

'If that is what you wish Dara Heart I will not go easy on you.'

'Good.'


	34. Chapter 34

Zeref nodded and let down the barrier from around them. He then took a step back and put up his arms.

'_Oh mighty god of hell._

_I summon the great demon of hell._

_DELIORA!'_

Dara was surprised that Zeref did that straight away so she turned around to her team and the dark mages and teleported them all far away from the fight. The team was surprised by Dara's actions and then looked around them and saw that there was a whole guild of dark mages with them as well and they understood.

'Zeref it wasn't wise of you to summon a demon like that straight away.'

'What are you worried about me?'

'No.'

Dara looked down at what she was wearing and saw that she wasn't in her fighting cloths.

'_Requip!'_

'_Magic Raise! 5%'_

'_Black Magic: Cuffs!'_

Black cuffs went out of the ground and went around Deliora's ankles, wrists and neck. They then started pulling Deliora into the ground. When it was only it's head left which was refusing to go down Dara walked over and punched it's head and it went underground and died.

'Let's start the real fight now Zeref.'

'Dara it is your turn to attack.'

'If that's how you want it.'

'_Roar of the apocalypse dragon!'_

Zeref put up his hand and the roar died down.

'How can that hit me when I was the one that created it Dara?'

'I wanted to test something.'

Dara teleported behind Zeref and went to punch him. He dodged and jumped away and Dara just smiled.

She shook her staff and all her spirits came out. Dara pointed at Zeref and shouted.

'ATTACK!'

The spirits ran forward and attack Zeref but he just blocked them and made them all go back at once. Once he was done he looked around for Dara but she was nowhere to be seen.

After realising what she had done Zeref smiled and disappeared.

Dara appeared behind the guys who were leaning on a tree.

'Guys are you alright?'

The boys jumped up and looked at Dara and was so surprised that she looked fine.

'Dara have you finished the job?'

'No I retreated.'

'WHY?'

'He is still too strong for me I need more power. I have decided that we Jura, Rogue, Rufus, Jellal and I are going to train in a world that I am creating by the second. I will also create little demons in lots of different forms like birds and fish to watch and follow Zeref. They will also tell me if anything important is happening.'

Dara looked around her and then closed her eyes and lifted up her staff.

'_I open thee portal to my world. The World Of Dara Heart!'_

A huge black portal opened up in front of Dara and then she held her staff up higher to make it bigger.

Dara panicked she could feel her magic power slowly draining from her much faster than usual. Finally she had to stop trying to make the portal bigger because it felf like she was about to die. When it was finally gone Dara feel to the ground.

'DARA!'

All the boys ran up to Dara and Jura picked her up.

'Jura where shall we go?'

Jura thought about what Rogue asked but honestly he had no idea. Then he remembered what Dara told them.

"If we ever get separated go to the next village. Remember forwards and never back."

'We are going to the next village along.'

Jura started walking with Dara in his arms. Along the way Jellal glared at Jura for carrying his Dara but he would always stop himself from saying anything because Dara was present and she could be awake. When they got to the next village they walked in through the gates and then all stopped. In front of them was a familiar figure with a cloak and a staff


	35. Chapter 35

They looked at the cloaked figure and then looked down at the one that Jura had in his hands. Then the cloaked figure dropped and the one in Jura's hands turned into mist.

The boys realised what happened and ran up to the cloaked figure who was lying on the ground. Jellal picked her up before anyone else could and looked down at her. At first she looked alright but then they all started to smell blood and lots of it.

'DARA!'

Jellal ripped off her cloak and saw what happened. Which terrified him.

All over her body was covered in her blood. There was little and big wounds all over her and she had a very weak pulse. Jellal looked at the others praying that one of them knew what to do with their fallen Dara.

'Let's take her to a hotel so she can rest and stay the night' suggested Jura.

'Right.'

With Jellal in front the boys walked to a hotel that wasn't too big and expensive but it wasn't tiny and they all had a room for themselves.

Jellal walked into a room and placed Dara down on a bed. The boys surrounded her and stared down at her worriedly.

'What happened to her?'

'She fought Zeref Rufus.'

Rufus stared at Rogue who had answered him and then looked back down at Dara.

'What should we do?'

'Does she have a spirit which can heal her?'

Jellal thought for a minute and the jumped up. He grabbed her staff and shook it. Apollo came out of the staff and straight away looked at his master.

'Dara! What happened to her?'

'She fought Zeref.'

Apollo put his hand over Dara and she straight away healed and was back to normal. They all sighed out in relief and Apollo went back into the celestial world.

~Time skip 1 hour~

Dara hazily woke up out of her slumber and looked around.

'Jura.'

Jura dimly heard Dara's voice and quickly walked into her room. He was resting in the room opposite waiting for her to wake up.

'Are you alright Dara?'

'I hurt.'

Jura blushed at the cute way Dara had Said that to him and turned around so she didn't see it.

'Where do you hurt Dara?'

'Everywhere. Can you pass me my staff Jura?'

Jura looked around for it but it was nowhere to be seen. So he looked warily back to Dara.

'It is not here Dara.'

Dara was silent for a minute and then sat straight up.

'CRAP! I remember now Zeref broke it. I can never get it back.'

Jura was shocked but then was confused didn't they just see her with it?

'But Dara didn't you have it when we saw you?'

'That was just an illusion so you would know who I was. But I tried to block a powerful spell from Zeref and it shattered.'

'Wait so the Dara that came back to us was an illusion as well?'

'Yep so you wouldn't come and find me while I was in the middle of the fight.'

'Did you win the fight?'

Dara was silent for a minute and then smiled at Jura.

'Just. I nearly died along with him.'

'I am glad you didn't though Dara I would have died.'

'Where are the others?'

'They are resting they have been worrying for your safety for a while now. I doubt they are sleeping though most of them are just laying on their beds.'

'Where are we?'

'At the village where we found you.'

'Oh okay we should get going soon.'

'Where?'

'I have to go back to the Dragon Realm.'

'HUH?'

'Why?'

'I have to become the Dragon Princess remember? Anyway I have to get a new staff.'

'What about us? What will we do once you are gone?'

You and Jellal? Well you will be finally free from me. Isn't that great?'

'NO! IT ISN'T DARA!'

The boys in the other rooms heard Jura yelling at Dara and went running into her room to see what was going on. Jellal came in and stepped in front of Dara.

'What is going on Jura? Why are you yelling at Dara?'

'She said she was leaving us!'

The boys were shocked and they all stared at her.

'Is that true Dara?'

'I'm sorry Jellal it is. I have to leave to become the Dragon Princess.'

'Why?'

'That was the promise between the Queen and I. After I have finished my mission I have to go back. I have finished so I am now leaving for good.'

'Is this what you want Dara?'

'It was orders it doesn't matter what I want.'

They all looked at Dara sadly.

'In my memory no one has left the earthland to become the Dragon Princess before.'

'That is because they live for thousands of years.'

Rogue looked down at Dara and then closed his eyes.

'Dara you do know that if you live for that long you will see all of us get older and eventually die.'


	36. Chapter 36

They all stared at Rogue. Dara glared at him and then smiled.

'You are right Rogue but that is what must happen. No matter the circumstances.'

'We could just force you to stay here.'

'How I am stronger Rogue.'

'You don't have you staff you cannot just put us to sleep.'

'You really think that I need my staff for power? You're wrong. In fact now that the staff is gone I am as strong as ever!'

'Rogue if you do not stop saying that to Dara we will have to kill you.'

'It is okay Jellal. I will just give him punishment. Rogue come here.'

Rogue timidly walked over to Dara and sat down beside her. Dara reached up and touched his cheek.

'Oh Mighty God Of The Dragons I would Like To Punish Thee.  
Dark Chains Of the Dragon God!'

Black chains came out of the ground and bound themselves around Rogue's ankles and wrists.

'_Dark Pleasure!'_

Rogue stared at Dara for a minute and then dropped to his knees and screamed out in pain.

'_Dismissed!'_

All at once the chains and the pain disappeared and Rogue fell forwards.

'_Heal!'_

Rogue stopped hissing in pain and stood up. He looked at Dara and everyone waited to protect Dara from Rogue.

But Rogue just knelt down with his hand over his chest.

'I am a Dragon Slayer so I have to pay my respects to the Dragon Princess. I am so sorry for my rudeness I don't know what had gotten over me.'

Everyone except Dara was shocked by Rogue's actions.

'It is Rogue. I am glad you have finally realised what it means for me to become the Dragon Princess. You won't try and stop me now will you?'

'I still don't like the idea of you leaving but I have no choice in the matter do I?'

'No I suppose not. You can stop being so formal towards me Rogue.'

'Punish me if you will but I refuse.'

'Alright. Jellal there is still something wrong with my leg can you look?'

The boys were worried. Didn't Apollo fix everything? Jellal walked over and pulled back the blankets and looked down at her leg.

'Dara! Are you okay?'

'Why?'

'There is a large sword in your leg.'

'Oh.'

'OH? Is that all you can say when there is a sword in your leg?'

Rogue rushed over and placed his hand on the sword ready to pull it out.

'What are you doing Rogue we should take her to a doctor!'

'Jellal calm down and Rogue just pull it out I will just heal as soon as it is out anyway.'

'Okay ready Dara?'

'Yep just do it!'

Rogue once again wrapped his hand around the sword. Dara closed her eyes and grabbed the bed covers.

He ripped the sword out of Dara's leg and Dara screamed out in pain. But she started healing straight away.

Once Dara was healed she opened her eyes and saw that everyone was staring down at her with pale faces.

'It is okay everyone I am alright. It is over.'

Dara got out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom. When she had closed the door she slumped onto the floor leaning against the door.

'It is finally over.'

Dara held up her hand and closed her eyes.

'Zeref you can come out now.'


	37. Chapter 37 the end

Zeref appeared in a puff of black smoke.

'Hello Master what can I do for you?'

'Are you okay from our fight?'

'Master that wasn't much of a fight it was more of you bashing me up quite easily.'

Dara laughed and then stood up.

'You know Zeref you didn't have to stab me with a sword that hurt.'

'I am sorry Master I was fighting.'

'It is alright I have healed myself.'

'When are we leaving Master?'

'Soon Zeref I have to go to the council and talk to them.'

'Shall I take you there now Master?'

'No.'

After Dara defeated Zeref in a fight Zeref formed a contract with Dara to become her faithful servant. That was the deal. If Dara one she would have to become his faithful servant so she made sure she had won.

'You can go back now Zeref. I just wanted to see if you are okay.'

'Yes Master.'

Dara sighed and walked out of the bathroom. The boys were sitting on her bed waiting for her.

'Let's get going.'

They all nodded at Dara and stood up and went and got their packs.

Dara looked down at herself and saw that her clothes were ripped to shreds.

'_Requip!'_

Dara changed and then picked up her pack but then quickly dropped it again.

'Come out Zeref.'

'What is it Master?'

'Take back my pack with you it is too heavy.'

'Yes Master.'

Zeref went back and Dara walked out of her room to see that all the boys were waiting for her outside her door.

They all then walked out of the hotel and went and hopped on the train. Dara couldn't be bothered to travel by foot all the way back to Magnolia again. When they were on the train Dara leaned against the window. Soon enough rocked by the trains movement Dara fell to sleep.

When the boys had made sure that Dara was asleep they decided to talk.

'What do you think happened?'

'Zeref is dead finally.'

'I know that but Dara seemed distant more than usual I mean.'

They all thought about Rufus's comment.

'She is about to leave forever so I think she is just getting ready.'

'I don't want her to leave.'

Rufus, Rogue and Jellal were shocked at Jura they had never expect him to say that. Although they were all thinking it.

Soon though they were all asleep. Sleeping was the only way they knew that they could get away from the harsh reality knowing that their precious Dara was leaving.

'Sirs, Ma'am please wake up we are at Magnolia.'

One by one they all started to wake up. When they were all awake they walked out of the train.

'Where are we going now Dara?'

'To the Council so we can update them and so I can tell them that I am leaving.'

They all nodded sadly at Dara and then followed her to the Council. When they were in front of it Dara stepped forward and pushed open the large doors.

They then walked to the head of the Council's room and once again Dara stepped forward and this time though she knocked.

'Come in.'

The team filed into the room and like last time came into a full room. Full of the people from the Council.

'We are done the mission.'

The people from the Council stared at Dara shocked and then nodded.

'You have finished it so quickly Dara. How was it?'

'It was good. I have defeated Zeref and sealed him away he will never show his face to earthland again.'

'Good well done. Here are you rewards.'

Dara nodded and grabbed the big bag full of jewels and walked out. When she was outside she was about to leave when she heard voices calling out to her.

'Dara WAIT DON'T LEAVE!'

Dara smiled sadly and turned around.

'I am sorry everyone I have to leave.'

Jellal an up and swooped Dara up in a hug. He then leant down and kissed Dara on the lips.

'I love you Dara!'

Jura came up and took Dara off Jellal and kissed her on the lips too.

'I also love you Dara!'

Dara was stunned by Jura and Jellal. Rufus came over and hugged Dara and kissed her on her cheek.

'I love you Dara.'

Next was Rogue who timidly walked up to Dara and hugged her. He then bent down and pecked a kiss on her forehead.

'I love you Dara-sama!'

Dara smiled and turned around.

'_Portal: Dragon Realm!'_

The boys watched as Dara disappeared. They were heartbroken. Their precious Dara Heart had just left them.

Forever.


	38. Chapter 38

_**Hey everyone I have had some complaints about the ending of my Fanfiction Sayonara Fairy Tail I won't miss you so I have decided that if anyone has an alternate ending that they would like for my fanfiction then please PM me and I will work with it to make a better ending. Even if you have the smallest idea of a change that I could make to the ending then that would be helpful. And if you have a completely different ending then I will consider it as well as work with it so please. If you were one of the ones that complained about it then give me an idea so I can fix it.**_

_**Blackshiki.**_


End file.
